Les Fugitives
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Loki est condamné à la prison, mais s'évade très vite, avec la complicité de sa femme. Le couple décide de s'exiler pour élever leur fils sur Midgard, en espérant vivre une vie tranquille. Mais les choses vont vite se compliquer. fem!Loki - yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 1**

La sentence tomba et résonna dans la salle du trône quasiment vide. Même Frigga n'était pas là, chassée à demi par son époux. Thor, cet imbécile qui avait crié partout qu'il était son frère et qu'il l'aimait, avait fui sans même le regarder une dernière fois, avant de disparaître entre les épaisses colonnes.

Ces colonnes étaient à l'image du Palais. A l'image de la civilisation Ase. Épaisses, dures, inamovibles, mais finement gravées afin de faire oublier leurs cœurs grossiers de pierres brutes, recouvertes d'or pour occulter le gris morne de leurs âmes. Comme Loki les exécrait ces colonnes. C'était elles qui cachaient les courtisans avides de commérages. C'était à l'abri de leurs ombres que Loki avait subi ses premières brimades. C'était leur majesté qui l'écrasait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Il se tenait droit devant Odin, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, une dernière tentative de demander un peu d'attention, une dernière farce, un dernier crachat à la figure de ce vieil imbécile. Tel père, tel fils, disaient les Midgardiens. Il y avait du vrai là-dedans. Thor était presque la copie conforme de son père. La seule chose qui le différenciait d'Odin était ses fréquentations féminines. A l'âge de Thor, Odin était déjà marié à Frigga. Le fils aîné était arrivé très tard, l'infertilité du couple royal avait été longtemps au centre des préoccupations de la cour, jusqu'à ce que, en deux cents ans de temps, ils aient deux fils.

Deux fils. Quelle blague. A quel moment avait-il été traité de la même manière que Thor ? Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, mais la réponse était : jamais. Quand Thor refusait d'aller prendre ses cours d'écriture et de lecture avec son précepteur, ce n'était pas bien grave, il allait finir par s'y intéresser. Par contre, que Loki demande à ne pas suivre un apprentissage des armes trop avancé, c'était un drame, une sorte de trahison. Comment osait-il vouloir suivre sa propre voie ?

Loki en frissonnait encore de rage rien que d'y penser.

La sentence était tombée donc, et Loki ne faisait que sourire, parce que c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait dans ses bagages de Dieu de la Malice. Son sourire énervant, crispant. Plus de Magie, plus de liberté de circuler. Odin savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, en ôtant à Loki tout ce qu'il aimait et appréciait. Il était donc désormais seul avec lui-même, dans une grande cellule blanche, meublée avec goût et confort … et sans aucune distraction. Rien. Pas un livre, pas un lecteur holographique, pas de musique. Rien. Odin espérait-il que Loki soit en face à face avec sa conscience ? Sans doute. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Trop de rage brûlait encore. Trop de tourments l'agitaient. Trop de peine lui vrillait la poitrine.

Un an auparavant, il avait espéré mourir en tombant du Bifröst. Et il l'avait vraiment regretté ensuite. Lui qui ne baissait pas les yeux devant Odin, avait été obligé d'embrasser le sol devant le Titan Fou et son sceptre. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

En quelques jours, Loki se rendit compte qu'Odin avait peut-être raison quelque part. Sans distraction, il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs à ressasser toute la journée, sans autre interruption que ses deux repas quotidiens. Le garde qui les déposait ne parlait pas, et Loki n'avait pas essayé d'engager la conversation. Il n'était pas encore désespéré.

Il avait encore un peu d'espoir. L'espoir que sa mère vienne, lui parle, essaie de le comprendre. Il voulait juste que quelqu'un le comprenne, comme un enfant. Mais il ne devait pas trop espérer, l'espoir était mauvaise conseillère, il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Trois jours. Voilà trois jours qu'il était dans sa cellule qui l'empêchait de produire le moindre effet magique, et il aurait tout donné pour un livre, même un traité du maniement du marteau de guerre. Il récitait à longueur de journée, à voix basse, tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler (et il y en avait beaucoup), mais ce n'était pas vraiment une distraction.

Loki avait une excellente mémoire. Une mémoire extraordinaire. Sans effort, il pouvait retenir le contenu de n'importe quel livre ou n'importe quelle leçon. Ses professeurs n'avaient jamais tari d'éloges sur lui, mais c'était bien le seul domaine où il dépassait Thor et qui n'intéressait personne, surtout pas son père. Qui voudrait d'un Prince ou d'un Roi incapable de manier la hache de guerre ? Personne à Asgard. Ces idiots de guerriers décérébrés.

Loki s'était fourvoyé en pensant pouvoir conquérir la Terre. Pas qu'il ait eu spécialement envie de gouverner ce monde ridicule où le moindre de ses sujets ne vivrait pas plus vieux que quelques dizaines d'années. Mais il était un monstre, et c'était ce que les monstres faisaient, n'est-ce pas ? Tenter d'éradiquer une planète, et d'en asservir une autre. Et les monstres, on les tuait, ou on les mettait en cage. Mais on ne les adoptait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? A Odin ? A quel moment, l'idée d'élever un enfant Jötunn, en lui faisant croire qu'il était un Ase, était une bonne idée ? Jamais ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Cette question, plus que toutes les autres, torturait Loki du matin au soir, et parfois même la nuit, depuis un an. Il n'en pouvait plus de se demander ce qui avait traversé la tête d'Odin pour monter un tel mensonge autour de son existence entière. Il en voulait au vieux Roi, vraiment. Il enrageait de ne pas arriver à lui faire comprendre sa colère et sa haine. Et pire que tout, il en voulait à sa mère d'avoir accepté une telle folie. C'était extrêmement douloureux, car il aimait profondément sa mère. Elle avait été la seule à l'encourager dans la voie de la Magie, à l'assurer de sa fierté et de son amour. Qu'elle ait pu lui cacher pendant plus d'un millénaire sa véritable ascendance, cela le dépassait. Il redoutait de la revoir, comme il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il était terrifié par un rejet de sa part, et était persuadé qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

La colère qu'il nourrissait envers son frère était différente. Plus amère, plus noire, plus profonde. S'il était en colère contre ses parents de lui avoir menti, il haïssait Thor qui le rabaissait depuis des siècles. Il était loin le temps où les deux frères partageaient une complicité joyeuse et tendre. Depuis l'entrée de Thor en apprentissage, l'aîné n'avait plus que les armes et la guerre à l'esprit, raillant son frère si frêle comparé à lui. Pas que Loki ait jamais été un pacifiste, mais trop, c'était trop. Cela avait été pire encore lorsque Odin avait fait de lui son héritier pour le trône. 'Connais ta place mon frère' avait alors été une sorte de leitmotiv. Si au début, Loki s'était promis d'être le poil à gratter dans les habits du futur roi, une sorte de conscience présente mais discrète, il avait vite abandonné l'idée. Thor n'avait pas compris les actions de Loki et l'accusait régulièrement et ouvertement de jalousie à son égard.

Jalousie. C'était à la fois vrai, et à la fois faux. Loki jalousait sa capacité à se faire des amis en quelques secondes. Il entrait dans une pièce, et la lumière ne brillait plus que pour lui, attirant tous les regards, les sourires. On l'enviait, on voulait être à ses côtés. Loki aussi aurait voulu avoir des amis fidèles et loyaux comme Sif et les trois guerriers, prêts à tout pour leur ami et leader. Loki ne jalousait pas le trône, l'héritage, il jalousait l'attention d'Odin. Il ne jalousait pas Mjöllnir, il jalousait la reconnaissance des autres que l'arme magique apportait.

Loki était un homme de l'ombre. Il n'essayait pas d'attirer la gloire à lui comme le faisait Thor. Il agissait discrètement, et souvent ses actions passaient inaperçu. Il en était à la fois content et déçu. Personne ne saurait jamais que c'était grâce à lui que Freya n'avait pas été mariée de force à un géant. Personne ne saurait jamais que si Thor et ses amis étaient encore en vie, c'était de nombreuses fois grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques. Personne ne saurait jamais que si Mjöllnir était toujours à la main de Thor, c'était parce qu'il était là pour veiller.

Une personne avait su autrefois, tout ce que Loki faisait pour Thor, pour le trône et pour Asgard. Une personne l'avait soutenu avec conviction et discrétion. Tout comme lui, cette personne préférait l'ombre à la lumière et avait quelques talents en Magie. Il avait été son professeur, puis son époux, pour la sauver d'un mariage arrangé avec une brute épaisse qu'elle détestait de toute son âme.

Sigyn avait été sa femme durant deux siècles, puis ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer. Ils n'avaient pas rompu le mariage, car être mariée à un Prince d'Asgard conférait une place sociale non négligeable pour sa femme. Ils n'avaient jamais été amoureux, mais ils étaient très vite devenus amis et complices. Elle était sa confidente, il était le sien. Elle vivait désormais avec leur fils, Narfi, à l'extérieur de la capitale d'Asgard, dans la petite bourgade de Aliodoherid, à une heure ou deux à cheval du Palais. Avant sa chute entre les branches d'Yggdrasil, il essayait d'être présent dans l'éducation de son fils, un enfant de trois petits siècles. Il lui apprenait la Magie, mais surtout à dissimuler ses pouvoirs aux yeux des autres. Il ne voulait pas que son fils subisse les mêmes discriminations que lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il se remémorait les contours de son visage, la réalisation lui fit un choc. Son fils était alors à moitié Jötunn. Si Sigyn apprenait cela … comment réagirait-elle ? Elle aimait Narfi de tout son cœur, mais cela suffirait-il ?

Il devait absolument parler à Sigyn, lui avouer sa véritable nature, la supplier de ne pas abandonner Narfi. Il était idiot. C'était lui le monstre qui abandonnait son enfant, en étant emprisonné. Sigyn ne le rejetterait pas, il en était sûr, mais elle ne devait pas le découvrir par accident. Qui sait qui pourrait être mis au courant en même temps ? C'était trop dangereux pour Narfi, et Loki refusait de prendre le risque.

Il tenta de refréner ses angoisses, attendant que le garde qui lui apportait son repas le soir arrive.

« Dites à Odin que je souhaite lui parler de toute urgence. »

Le garde ne répondit pas, et Loki ne s'y attendait pas. Mais de longs instants plus tard, alors que le Prince déchu n'avait pas touché une miette de son dîner, Odin apparut devant sa cellule. Celle-ci était ouverte sur un côté, permettant aux gardes de garder un œil sur les prisonniers, et le pan de mur était remplacé par un champ de force magique. Doré bien sûr. Évidemment.

« Les gardes m'ont fait part de ta demande. Souhaites-tu t'amender, reconnaître tes erreurs et demander pardon au peuple d'Asgard et de Midgard ? »

Loki lui jeta un regard vénéneux qui ne fit pas frémir une seule seconde le vieux Roi.

« Je souhaite parler à ma femme, dit-il.

\- Refusé, dit Odin en faisant demi-tour.

\- Narfi doit savoir qui il est ! S'exclama-t-il. Il doit savoir qu'il est … que je suis …

\- Pourquoi lui faire porter un tel fardeau si jeune ? Répondit Odin en se retournant. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, cracha Loki, me mentir toute ma vie a été une telle réussite ! Répétons cela sur mon fils ! Quelle bonne idée !

\- Ne rends pas les autres responsables de tes erreurs, tonna Odin d'une voix forte.

\- Je vous rends responsable de vos propres erreurs, répliqua Loki. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de ne pas les répéter avec mon propre fils. »

La lassitude l'envahit d'un coup.

« Si vous refusez me laisser la voir, au moins expliquez-leur. Ou envoyez Thor, quelqu'un. Ne les laissez pas dans l'ignorance. S'il vous plaît. »

Odin toisa Loki longuement, pour enfin hocher la tête et repartir sans un mot de plus.

Dans sa cellule, Loki s'effondra à demi sur lui-même, vaincu par l'indifférence froide de celui qui fut son père. Autrefois.

* * *

En une semaine, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre énormément de chose sur l'organisation de la prison. Il était un peu excentré des autres cellules, ce qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble profitable. Il savait qu'il était nourri exactement six minutes avant les autres prisonniers le matin, et quatre le soir. Il savait que son repas venait directement des cuisines royales (une attention de sa mère, très certainement) et il était apporté par les deux mêmes gardes, un le matin, et l'autre le soir.

Il connaissait aussi l'heure exacte d'arrivée des nouveaux prisonniers. Souvent, il se félicitait d'être de lignage royal, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de partager sa cellule avec l'un de ces criminels crasseux et brutaux. Asgard était une planète sûre, mais le système judiciaire y était strict, voire impitoyable. Les Einherjars, les gardes royaux, patrouillaient partout, arrêtant les petits voleurs comme les grands criminels.

Il connaissait également par cœur les rondes des gardes, leurs heures, combien de temps ils mettaient à faire leur parcours, les heures de relèves.

Mais ce soir-là, la patrouille avait une minute de retard. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, jusqu'à ce que, dans un grésillement discret, le champ de force magique disparaisse.

Loki, en bon opportuniste, ne se posa aucune question et sortit de sa cellule. La chance voulait que la position excentrée de sa prison par rapport aux autres le dissimulait aux regards. Sitôt sorti, il sentit des picotements dans tout son corps, signe que sa Magie se réveillait. C'était agréable et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Loki, appela une voix derrière une colonne. Par ici ! »

Sans une hésitation, et reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix, il suivit l'ombre en cape sombre à travers les couloirs du palais. Sans un mot, et surtout, sans utiliser la Magie pour être les moins repérables possible, les deux silhouettes sortirent du Palais par une petite porte dérobée qui servait habituellement aux serviteurs.

A l'abri dans un renfoncement de l'architecture, l'ombre retira la capuche de sa cape et Loki vint l'enlacer avec force.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi prendre tout ces risques ?

\- Ta mère est venue me voir hier, répondit Sigyn. Elle avait des tas de choses à me dire, te concernant. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu es un Jötunn ? »

Loki recula d'un pas et baissa la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il simplement. Je l'ai appris lorsque le Père de Toute Chose a banni Thor sur Midgard. Je ne le savais pas avant Sigyn, je le jure. Jamais je ne t'aurais caché une chose pareille.

\- C'est ce que la Reine m'a dit. Tu manques à ton fils, Loki.

\- Il me manque aussi, répondit le Prince un peu rassuré. Mais … je comprendrais que tu refuses que je le vois à nouveau.

\- Tu es agaçant, souffla-t-elle. Penses-tu vraiment que je te fais évader pour t'interdire de voir Narfi ? Non, pas du tout. Tu vas venir avec nous. Nous allons disparaître quelque part, sur un autre monde, afin que nous puissions tous les deux élever notre fils ensemble. J'ai tout préparé, tout organisé. J'ai trouvé un endroit où nous établir, et …

\- Attends, attends. Tu veux dire que tu as organisé mon évasion et notre fuite en une journée ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua la femme en lui jetant un regard noir. J'y pense depuis ton incarcération. Et que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos de mettre en doute mon efficacité ? »

Loki eut un sourire attendri. Pris d'un élan de tendresse pour sa femme, il l'enlaça doucement. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus petite que lui, une demi-tête de moins seulement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur. Elle était sa seule alliée dans cet univers, et il venait de douter d'elle. Il était impardonnable.

« Et où as-tu trouvé l'endroit parfait pour élever notre fils ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Sur Midgard mon Prince, le taquina-t-elle. Exactement l'endroit où personne ne s'attendra à te voir. »

Loki la regarda, se demandant si elle avait perdu la raison.

« Réfléchis Loki, insista-t-elle. Personne ne s'attend à ce que, sitôt évadé, tu retournes sur Midgard, d'autant que tout le monde pensera que si tu y retournes, tu tenteras de conquérir ce Royaume une fois encore. Le Gardien ne peut nous voir grâce aux bijoux que tu nous as confectionné, lors de notre mariage et à la naissance de Narfi. Un royaume c'est grand, les Einherjars mettront des années avant de retrouver notre trace, et se lasseront avant d'y arriver. »

Loki dut admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils seraient bien plus anonymes sur Midgard, qui ne les connaissaient pas (à part lui, mais il avait d'autres cartes dans sa manche), que sur Vanaheim ou Alfheim. Les autres Royaumes étaient bien trop inhospitaliers, voire carrément hostiles, pour être envisagés.

« Où est Narfi, demanda-t-il sans répondre.

\- Il est déjà là-bas.

\- Seul ?

\- Narfi n'a plus cinquante ans tu sais, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Il a trois siècles maintenant, tu vas devoir t'y faire. Il est tout à fait capable de rester seul à la maison pendant une heure ou deux.

\- Et si nous avions été pris ?

\- Qu'il soit ici ou là-bas n'y aurait rien changé. Là-bas, je lui ai donné une liste de chose à faire si nous ne sommes pas rentrés avant une certaine heure. Je ne suis pas partie sans m'assurer que tout ce passerait bien pour lui. Pour quel genre de mère me prends-tu ?

\- Excuse-moi, marmonna Loki. »

Sigyn avait un caractère affirmé et ne se gênait jamais pour lui faire sentir quand il était insultant. Elle eut une moue amusée et lui prit la main. Dans la pénombre du soir, leurs deux ombres se dépêchèrent d'atteindre une faille entre les mondes, et de disparaître du Royaume Doré.

* * *

 _ **Voilà la première partie de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Cela fera peut-être bizarre à certain, mais dans la suite, Loki aura son apparence de femme, et sera genrée au féminin.**_

 _ **Si cela peut vous rassurer, Obviously Enough a beaucoup aimé (et a corrigé les coquilles orthographiques parfaitement honteuses qui parsemaient ce texte).**_

 _ **J'espère en tout cas que cette première partie vous a plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Exceptionnelle réponse à une review de Skaelds : J'en suis navrée pour toi, mais dans cette histoire Sigyn et Loki ne seront pas ensembles. Ici, il s'agit d'un couple parental avec des liens d'amitié très forts, mais reste quand même, tu va voir, c'est bien *se lance des poignées de fleurs en prenant des poses soit-disant sexy* (mais je suis d'accord, les Loki/Sigyn sont rares) Keur avec les doigts !**_

 **Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 2**

« Lok ! L'appela Sigyn. Viens m'aider s'il te plaît. »

Loki descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible, en boutonnant son chemisier, les cheveux à peine secs de la douche.

« Je ne trouve pas la boîte de repas de Narfi et il est toujours en pyjama, expliqua Sigyn. Il va être en retard à l'école.

\- Respire Sigyn, sourit Loki. Au pire, je nous téléporterai.

\- Ton fils doit apprendre à arrêter de compter sur les autres pour réparer ses erreurs, trancha Sigyn. Et tu dois arrêter de tout lui passer.

\- Je ne lui passe pas …

\- A d'autres, Lok. Maintenant, si tu veux bien arracher Narfi de cet engin de malheur, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissante. Moi, il ne m'écoute pas. »

Doucement, Loki attrapa le poignet de sa femme et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte apaisante.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu as passé toutes les étapes avec brio. Le premier jour d'école, le premier jour de travail, le premier barbecue avec les voisins …

\- Ça fait quatre mois aujourd'hui, expliqua l'Asyne en soupirant. Je passe de plus en plus de temps à avoir peur que quelque chose arrive. N'importe quoi. L'arrivée des Einherjars, ou même de Thor. Je pensais pouvoir gérer la pression, mais non. Je n'y arrive plus. »

Elles avaient décidé de s'installer définitivement dans une banlieue cossue d'une ville américaine, New Haven. Loki avait pris l'identité de Lok, professeure en sciences physiques à l'université de Yale, et Sigyn avait gardé son prénom et était médecin généraliste. Elle tenait un petit cabinet accolé à la maison qu'elles avaient acheté en arrivant sur Midgard. Bien entendu, cela ne s'était pas fait tout de suite. Il leur avait fallu un bon mois avant de s'adapter au mode de vie Midgardien. Ce fut quand elles furent sûre de ne plus faire de bévues, qu'elles s'étaient décidées à acheter une maison et à travailler. Elles ne pouvaient pas décemment continuer à vivre en faisant apparaître de l'argent. Cela aurait fini par être suspect.

Narfi n'avait pas été le plus difficile à acclimater. Il avait un peu été interloqué par la nouvelle apparence de son père, qui était désormais sa deuxième mère, mais s'y était fait assez vite. Il avait immédiatement adopté la junk food, au grand déplaisir de ses mères, et était depuis quelques semaines un grand admirateur des Avengers, en suivant leurs aventures en dessin animé à la télévision tous les matins.

C'était d'ailleurs cela qu'il regardait avec excitation, en pyjama et sans avoir pris son petit-déjeuner.

« Va te préparer, dit Loki à Sigyn. Je m'occupe de notre petit monstre. Respire Si'. Nous sommes protégés ici. Personne ne devinera que je suis le fou mégalomane qui a attaqué New-York il y a quelques mois.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- Vraiment ? L'étais-je ? Je ne sais plus. Maintenant que nous avons réussi à nous plomber le moral, tu peux aller t'habiller. Tu as mangé ? Je te prépare un café. »

Loki regarda sa femme remonter à l'étage pour se préparer à accueillir ses premiers patients de la journée. Puis, elle se tourna en direction du salon et marmonna entre ses dents :

« A nous deux, minn barn. »

Elle entra dans le salon et se positionna entre Narfi et l'écran de télévision.

« Narfi ! Tonna-t-elle menaçante. Si tu n'es pas habillé dans cinq minutes, tu seras privé de télé le matin, pendant une semaine. Est-ce que je suis claire ? »

L'enfant couina un 'oui' plus ou moins audible, et se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Loki dénicha la boîte à repas de son fils (à l'effigie des Avengers, bien sûr) et lui prépara son sandwich de la journée, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et une barre multivitaminée. Elle mit en route le percolateur pour le café, et ramassa ses propres affaires pour les mettre dans son sac à bandoulière en cuir noir. Elle ne garda qu'une page résumant le cours qu'elle était supposée donner aux premières années ce matin-là.

Narfi arriva, habillé cette fois, même si les couleurs n'allaient pas spécialement ensemble. Loki grimaça et se fit la réflexion de donner des cours de bon goût à son rejeton. L'enfant attrapa quelques toasts, et alla s'installer à table devant un verre de jus de fruits préalablement remplis par Loki. Il avala le tout sans aucune grâce, rappelant irrésistiblement son oncle Thor à Loki.

« Tu vas te tâcher mon cœur, dit mollement celle-ci.

\- Mais je fais attention Aya. Je suis au dessus de la table, comme tu dis toujours. »

Loki sourit, attendrie. Il était vrai qu'une des choses qu'elle répétait constamment à son fils était de manger au dessus de son assiette, pour ne pas mettre de miettes sur lui.

« Tu vas rater ton bus, le pressa Loki quelques minutes plus tard. Tiens, ton repas. A tout à l'heure mon chéri. Va dire au revoir à ta mère.

\- Ema ! Cria celui-ci en se précipitant dans les escaliers. Ema ! J'y vais ! »

Loki entendit Sigyn souhaiter une bonne journée à leur fils, et le petit monstre redescendit à toute allure, son sac à la main et arriva juste à temps dans la rue pour prendre son bus. Son café à la main, Loki l'observa dire bonjour au fils des voisins avant de monter dans le grand véhicule jaune avec une tripotée d'autres enfants. Enfin, Sigyn arriva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu n'es pas encore partie ? Demanda-t-elle. Merci pour le café.

\- Je donne un cours à neuf heures. A des premières années.

\- Sont-ils toujours aussi dissipés ?

\- Pas un seul mâle pour me regarder dans les yeux du premier coup.

\- Ce monde est très perturbant. La place des femmes y est précaire et tout le monde le nie. Qu'est-ce que les hommes ici ont avec la poitrine des femmes ? C'est un organe essentiel à la survie des enfants, pas un jeu. Sans parler de l'éducation déplorable des garçons. Les Æsir sont peut-être un peuple guerrier, mais au moins tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, les hommes comme les femmes. Je vais ouvrir le cabinet. A ce soir.

\- Je vais peut-être repasser ce midi. Si je suis là, je t'apporterai de quoi manger. A tout à l'heure. »

Loki se téléporta dans un coin tranquille à proximité du bâtiment où elle enseignait. Elle avait été embauchée pour enseigner la physique appliquée aux premières années. Elle espérait faire suffisamment ses preuves pour être titularisée et pouvoir faire de la recherche. Elle avait toujours rêvé faire de la recherche magique, mais ce n'était pas une activité digne d'un Prince d'Asgard. La Magie et la physique étaient régis par des lois semblables, car ayant des effets sur la matière, et même si Loki était bien plus avancée que tous les scientifiques humains, elle était curieuse de voir ce que ses 'découvertes' apporteraient à ce monde.

Son cours se passa bien, mais lentement. Un collègue vint discuter avec elle. C'était plus du flirt qu'un véritable débat scientifique, mais l'homme était sympathique et respectueux. Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs numéros, le téléphone de Loki sonna. Peu de gens le connaissaient, son fils et sa femme, ainsi que l'administration de l'université. C'était Sigyn.

« Lok ? Tu peux venir en urgence s'il te plaît ? J'ai dû fermer temporairement le cabinet. Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait nous voir à propos de Narfi. »

Immédiatement, Loki s'inquiéta. Elle s'excusa auprès de son collègue et partit presque en courant pour trouver un endroit où se téléporter en toute discrétion.

Elle entra très inquiète chez elle, passant par la porte d'entrée pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la personne présente. Le temps d'arriver au salon, elle imaginait déjà des scenarii atroces. Là, elle trouva sa femme et un homme en costume gris anthracite, chauve, portant de grandes lunettes à fine monture métallique. Il se leva. Il était très petit par rapport à Loki, qui, en plus de faire un mètre quatre-vingt huit, portait des chaussures à talons, hauts mais épais et confortables. Elle atteignait ainsi presque les deux mètres, et la plupart des gens devaient lever la tête pour lui parler.

« Bonjour Madame Tjuv. Je suis l'agent Sitwell, je travaille pour le SHIELD.

\- Le SHIELD ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître surprise et pas terrifiée. On croirait entendre un nom d'agence gouvernementale de comics.

\- C'est un peu vrai, admit l'agent Sitwell. Nous sommes en effet une agence gouvernementale, et peu de gens connaissent notre existence. Nous sommes notamment à l'origine de l'Initiative Avengers.

\- Vraiment ? Notre fils est un admirateur inconditionnel de cette équipe. Mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que vous faites ici.

-Voyez-vous, le SHIELD détecte et repère les personnes ayant des dons. Et je vois à votre tête que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. Venez, asseyons-nous. »

Il lui désigna un fauteuil, comme si c'était lui qui habitait là. Loki parvint à se secouer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Au départ, juste vous parler des dons de votre fils. Mais maintenant que je vous ai rencontré, j'ai une autre idée. J'ai avec moi un petit détecteur. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, il est dissimulé dans ma montre. Jusqu'à présent, il captait quelques ondes gamma résiduelles, quoiqu'un peu plus fortes autour de vous, Madame Laknari. Mais à votre arrivée, il a fait un bon incroyable. Je ne suis pas un expert, loin de là, mais je dirais que vous êtes toutes les deux, ainsi que votre fils, des mutants. »

Loki savait à peu près ce qu'étaient les mutants sur Midgard, grâce à l'agent Barton principalement, qui lui en avait parlé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, indécise sur la marche à suivre. Ce fut Sigyn qui intervint.

« Oui, nous sommes des mutants, mais nous ne souhaitons pas que les autres, nos voisins, nos amis, soient au courant. Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Nous avons des détecteurs à proximité des écoles. Lorsque votre fils a fait sa rentrée il y a quelques semaines, nous l'avons détecté immédiatement. Il nous a fallu quelques temps pour déterminer son identité, puis de vous retrouver. Quelle est la nature de vos mutations, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

C'était indiscret, pensa Loki, mais Sigyn fut plus rapide.

« Altération et modification de la matière, répondit-elle.

\- Tous les trois ? C'est rare, s'étonna l'agent. La procédure me demande de vous proposer de passer quelques examens, afin de tester vos pouvoirs, surtout pour votre fils, afin de connaître sa marge d'évolution et pour lui proposer un entraînement adapté.

\- Nous sommes parfaitement aptes à entraîner notre fils, merci beaucoup, répliqua Loki sèchement.

\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est une simple proposition. De nombreux parents sont démunis face aux pouvoirs de leurs enfants. Même lorsqu'ils sont mutants eux-mêmes.

\- Ce n'est pas notre cas, merci beaucoup. »

Loki n'avait qu'une hâte, que l'agent s'en aille, pour qu'elle puisse convaincre Sigyn de déménager en urgence, dans un autre pays de préférence. Un pays où le SHIELD ne pourrait pas les retrouver.

Sitwell prit congé, leur serra la main, puis partit. Loki augmenta magiquement sa perception auditive et s'en félicita car aussitôt dans sa voiture, Sitwell passa un appel.

« C'est moi. Oui, je les ai rencontrées. Non, j'ai pas vu le gamin. J'ai trouvé mieux. La mère … non, l'autre, c'est une niveau 5, au moins. A priori elle est arrivée en se téléportant. Tous les trois, altération et modification de la matière. C'est la mère qui l'a prononcé comme ça. Non, la première. Elle n'est pas très puissante à priori, mais je recommande tout de même une mise à l'index de toute la famille. Et si on pouvait trouver le géniteur, pour le tester, ce serait un plus. Mais il y a des chances que ce soit un don de sperme anonyme. Oui. Je pense qu'elles peuvent être convaincues d'être au moins des agents dormants. Mais dépêchez-vous, je ne leur donne pas plus de trois ou quatre heures avant de quitter la ville. »

Immédiatement, Loki se tourna vers Sigyn, qui avait usé du même sortilège.

« On doit partir, exigea-t-elle. Tout de suite. Je vais chercher Narfi et …

\- Stop, tout de suite. Il n'en est pas question.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu l'as aussi bien entendu que moi ! Ils vont revenir et …

\- Et quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'ils nous fassent ? La coupa à nouveau Sigyn. Ils veulent que tu travailles pour eux. Ils ne veulent pas nous enfermer.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva Loki. Quand ils sauront qui je suis …

\- Lok, assis-toi s'il te plaît. Respire profondément. Voilà. Écoute, je comprends très bien de quoi tu as peur, mais voilà mon point de vue. Si nous travaillons pour le SHIELD, ils seront bien forcés de croire que nous ne voulons aucun mal, à quiconque, ici. Et le cas échéant, ils pourront nous défendre contre le Père de Toute Chose, s'il venait à apprendre notre présence sur Midgard. C'était peut-être ça, mon mauvais pressentiment. Arrêtons de fuir ici, et allons de l'avant. Nous nous sommes promises d'élever notre fils ensemble et le mieux possible, et changer constamment de maison n'est pas bon pour lui. Nous voulons tous les deux qu'il ait une stabilité réelle, qu'il puisse se faire des amis. Tu es Lok Tjuv, professeure à Yale. Personne ne peut savoir qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard. Personne ne t'arrachera à nous. Je l'en empêcherai. »

Loki aurait pu la croire si l'agent qui arriva quelques instants plus tard avait été un agent inconnu. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut Sigyn qui ouvrit la porte et introduisit l'homme dans leur maison.

« Vous savez, dit l'homme avec un sourire tranquille en posant un épais dossier gouvernemental sur la table basse du salon. J'ai lu les Eddas. »

Loki blanchit considérablement en reconnaissant l'agent Coulson, celui-là même qui lui avait tiré dessus avec un fusil issu de la technologie du Destructeur.

« Quand j'ai eu votre dossier entre les mains, je me suis demandé comment Sitwell avait pu passer à côté de ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'en vous regardant, on n'a pas l'idée que vous avez attaqué la Terre à la tête d'une armée d'extra-terrestres belliqueux. »

Derrière Coulson, Sigyn avait l'air catastrophée.

« Je suis désolée, Lok, dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas …

\- Ce n'est pas grave Si', répondit Loki. Asseyez-vous Agent Coulson. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Je vais faire du thé. Si', peux-tu regarder dans le placard, s'il nous reste des biscuits ? Ou si Narfi a déjà tout mangé ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait avec une théière brûlante et quelques tasses. Coulson avait toujours l'air aussi à l'aise, et complimentait Sigyn sur la décoration de la maison.

« Lok m'aide bien, vous savez. Elle a un goût très sûr, et assez peu Ase.

\- Ce qui prend tout son sens, maintenant, commenta Loki amère.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Lok. Tu as été élevée comme un Ase, et si cela ne fait pas de toi une Asyne, cela fait de toi une Asgardienne.

\- Nous débattrons à propos de l'inné et de l'acquis plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Merci pour le thé. Je vous écoute. Racontez-moi.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on vous dise, maugréa Loki de mauvaise grâce.

\- D'accord, je commence, répondit Coulson. Il a quatre mois, Thor est revenu sur Terre, pour nous apprendre que son frère, enfin apparemment maintenant, sa sœur, s'était échappée de sa cellule. Il a aussi mentionné le fait que sa femme et son fils étaient portés disparus.

* * *

 _Quatre mois plutôt :_

 _« Mes amis ! Tonna Thor en entrant dans la tour Stark, désormais rebaptisée tour Avengers. »_

 _Il y eut divers degrés de réactions. Les deux espions présents, Romanoff, Barton, remarquèrent immédiatement un certain malaise dans la gestuelle de l'Ase. Rogers eut l'air positivement ravi de voir le Prince, mais cet homme était la réincarnation d'un clébard affectueux. Banner lui souhaita un bon retour parmi eux, et Stark se contenta de prévenir JARVIS de faire un peu plus de courses._

 _« Thor ! L'accueillit chaleureusement Banner. Quel bon vent t'amène ? »_

 _Thor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'avouer._

 _« Je ne comprends pas ta question, mon ami._

 _\- C'est une expression. Elle signifie 'que nous vaut le plaisir de ta venue'._

 _\- Oh, comprit Thor. J'ai de_ _bien_ _mauvaises nouvelles malheureusement._

 _\- Dis-nous tout, Point Break, l'encouragea Stark en le faisant s'asseoir parmi eux._

 _\- Mon frère s'est échappé de sa cellule, révéla l'Ase la mine sombre. Nous pensons qu'il a bénéficié de complicités._

 _\- Des Jötunns ? Demanda Barton. Tu avais dit que Loki n'était pas Ase._

 _\- En effet, il n'est pas Ase, mais non, il ne s'agit pas de Jötnar. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de sa femme Sigyn. Elle a disparu avec leur fils, le jour de l'évasion de Loki._

 _\- Loki est marié ? S'étonna Romanoff._

 _\- Et il a un fils ? S'étrangla Barton._

 _\- Loki est marié depuis quelques siècles, mais sa femme et lui sont séparés désormais. Sigyn n'élevait pas seule leur fils, jusqu'à il y a un an. Loki était très impliqué dans l'éducation de son garçon._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé il y a un an ? Demanda Rogers._

 _\- Loki a pété les plombs, dit crûment Barton._

 _\- Mon frère a découvert fortuitement qu'il n'était pas Ase, mais Jötunn. Or, les Jötnar forment un peuple qui est fortement abhorré sur Asgard. De nombreuses choses s'en venaient expliquées, comme la différence marquée entre Loki et les autres Æsir de son âge, sa puissante Magie, et d'autres choses, mais au lieu de s'en réjouir, il a très mal accueilli la nouvelle. Cela l'a rendu fou. Il a tenté de nous tuer mes amis et moi, en envoyant le Destructeur sur Midgard, puis il a essayé de détruire son monde de naissance. J'ai été obligé de détruire le Bifröst pour l'en empêcher, et alors que nous pensions, mon père et moi, que tout était fini et que nous pourrions le ramener à la raison, Loki s'est jeté dans le vide et est tombé entre les branches de l'Yggdrasil._

 _\- Les branches de l'Yggdrasil ? S'étonna Stark. Est-ce que tu veux dire que Loki est tombé dans_ l'espace _?_

 _\- Je suppose, mon ami. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu appelles l'espace._

 _\- L'endroit entre les planètes. Tu sais,_ l'espace _. Le vide quoi._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Oui, Loki est tombé dans ce que vous appelez l'espace._

 _\- Wouah, sacrée résistance, s'exclama Stark. Le vide aurait dû attirer toutes les molécules d'air de son système respiratoire, au moins, et l'absence de pression aurait dû faire bouillir son liquide lacrymal et sa salive. Comment est-il resté en vie ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore, mais Loki est le plus puissant mage des Neuf Royaumes. Sa Magie a dû le maintenir en vie._

 _\- Donc, le type est désespéré, il tente de se tuer en tombant littéralement dans l'endroit le plus hostile de l'univers, à savoir l'univers lui-même, mais reste en vie, résuma Stark assez crûment. Comment le type est passé de 'je vais me suicider' à 'je vais conquérir la Terre' ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il rencontré les Chitauri ? Ils se sont croisés par hasard au détour d'une étoile ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore, répéta Thor._

 _\- Tu ne lui as pas posé la question ? »_

 _Thor eut l'air abattu._

 _« Je n'ai pas eu le droit de visiter mon frère dans sa cellule. Il a été condamné à la prison à perpétuité, dont deux siècles d'isolement._

 _\- Mais durant le procès, des explications ont été demandées ? Insista Stark._

 _\- Le procès s'est tenu à huis clôt, expliqua Thor. Seul le Père de Tout sait ce qu'il s'y est dit. Mon père ne m'a pas fait part des paroles de Loki. »_

 _Les Avengers se regardèrent, étonnés. La plupart d'entre eux avaient souffert à cause de membres de leurs familles, et ne rêvaient que d'explications de leurs comportements. Ils trouvaient étonnant que Thor ne soit pas plus impliqué que cela dans la recherche de la vérité alors qu'il leur avait assuré qu'il aimait son frère, adoptif ou non._

 _« Arrête-moi si je me trompe, dit Romanoff. Donc ton frère, persuadé de ne rien valoir aux yeux de vos parents et du reste d'Asgard, tente de se suicider. Il attaque la Terre, ce qui pour moi ressemble beaucoup à une demande d'attention extrême, exactement comme la tentative de suicide. Tu le ramènes avec toi sur Asgard, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ton père, a priori de lui demande rien non plus, et le condamne à l'isolement, donc loin de tout ce que Loki connaît, tout ce qui pourrait le rassurer. Loki, qui est persuadé de ne rien valoir aux yeux d'Odin et de votre mère, est condamné à rester seul. La seule conséquence que je vois à un tel verdict, est le confort de cette idée dans l'esprit de Loki. Je ne dis pas que Loki devait rester impuni, ne me regarde pas comme ça Clint. Je dis que le Roi d'Asgard, et père adoptif de Loki, n'était peut-être pas à la bonne place pour être également son juge. Un autre verdict aurait pu permettre une meilleure compréhension des événements qui ont amené Loki à des actes si extrêmes. Ça, et un bon psychiatre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'un psychiatre, amie Romanoff ?_

 _\- C'est un médecin qui soigne la folie, résuma grossièrement l'espionne._

 _\- Nous n'avons rien de tel à Asgard, répondit Thor. C'est peut-être dommage. Néanmoins, j'ai pour mission de chercher mon frère sur Midgard, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne soit pas réfugié ici. Puis-je compter sur votre aide, mes amis ? »_

* * *

« Ils ont accepté, bien sûr, finit Coulson. Mais après quelques semaines, ils ont arrêté les recherches, et Thor est rentré sur Asgard. Maintenant, à votre tour.

\- Loki a été condamné à l'isolement, donc, je ne pouvais pas aller le voir. Mais quelques jours après son incarcération, la Reine est venue me trouver, avec d'étranges nouvelles. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de son adoption, afin que je sache que mon fils était à moitié Jötunn. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris ma décision. Je ferai évader Loki pour qu'il éduque lui-même son fils, afin de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de ses parents. J'avais déjà dans l'idée de quitter Asgard, car j'ai beau être Princesse depuis mon mariage, je suis mariée à Loki, ce qui n'a jamais été un aussi grand honneur que d'être mariée à Thor. De plus, je manie moi-même la Magie, et toute personne manipulant le seiðr est ostracisée par les Æsir.

\- Je vois, dit Coulson pensif. Donc vous avez fait évader Loki, puis vous êtes venus ici pour refaire vos vies. Pourquoi une apparence de femme, si je puis me permettre ?

\- Je ne savais pas si mon image avait été diffusée. J'ai pu m'apercevoir que non, mais …

\- Ok, nouvelle vie, nouvelle apparence, je comprends. Pourquoi garder un nom aussi proche de votre nom original ?

\- C'est un prénom chinois. Quand on m'en fait la remarque, je dis que mes parents ont cédé à la mode de l'orientalisme. Mais, j'ai gardé un prénom proche pour Narfi, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop perturbé. Il n'a que trois siècles, et me voir sous mon apparence de femme est déjà suffisamment déstabilisant.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, reprit Coulson. Le Directeur Fury sait qui vous êtes et attend que je rentre entier au Triskelion.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous tuer à nouveau, râla Loki.

\- J'ai pu discuter brièvement avec le Directeur, et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'à priori, vos envies mégalomaniaques vous sont passées. De ce fait, en dédommagement des dégâts occasionnés sur Terre pendant votre tentative d'envahissement, nous voulons que vous travailliez pour le SHIELD.

\- J'ai déjà un emploi, merci beaucoup.

\- J'ai vu cela, répondit Coulson. Professeure de Physique à Yale. Impressionnant, je l'admets. Enseigner au sein de l'Ivy League, un sacré poste. Cela vous plaît ?

\- Enseigner me plaît, et j'espère être titularisée afin d'obtenir un poste de recherche.

\- Donc c'est la recherche que vous visez ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pense que le SHIELD aurait besoin d'une personne ayant votre bagage intellectuel.

\- Vous voulez me surveiller.

\- Oui. Et nous voulons être à la pointe de la recherche dans un maximum de domaines. Vous pourriez ouvrir la section Magie. Imaginez, entrer dans les livres d'histoire en étant la première à faire de la Magie un champ de recherche scientifique sur Terre. »

Coulson tapait juste dans son ego, et cela tentait grandement Loki. Il se tourna vers Sigyn.

« Du moment que tu rentres tous les soirs entière, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas, fit lentement Loki.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir créer quelque chose qui puisse détecter les personnes naissant avec un potentiel magique ? Demanda Coulson.

\- Des humains avec un potentiel magique ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une chose pareille.

\- Vous avez entendu parler des mutants ? L'agent Sitwell vous a pris pour certains d'entre eux. Un type de mutation donne le pouvoir de manipuler la Magie.

\- Intéressant, dit Loki qui commençait à être vraiment séduite par l'ordre déguisée en offre. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, à part ne pas être poursuivie par les Avengers, j'entends.

\- La recherche, apparemment c'est ce qui vous branche. Vous aurez carte blanche dans votre domaine, et si cela vous intéresse, vous pourrez former des scientifiques, ou même les mutants que nous parviendrons à recruter.

\- D'accord, fit Loki d'une voix ferme.

\- Vous acceptez alors ?

\- Et bien, déjà, vous ne me donnez pas vraiment le choix, mais ça m'intéresse, donc nous sommes tous gagnants dans l'histoire. Comment voulez-vous procéder ?

\- D'abord, il va vous falloir discuter avec le Directeur Fury. C'est lui qui décidera en définitive de ce que vous ferez au sein du SHIELD, et si vous serez en orange ou en noir. Mais, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Évitez de lui reparler de l'histoire de la botte et de la fourmi, et tout devrait bien se passer. »

* * *

 _ **Alors, Loki au féminin passe bien ? J'espère que oui parce qu'elle sera une femme jusqu'à la fin :)  
**_

 _ **J'adore Coulson, je crois que ça se voit un peu dans mes textes ^^ En même temps, il est tellement badass. Même quand il est juste assis dans un salon, il est charismatique.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **Edit : J'ai oublié de vous souhaiter une très bonne année ! Mes meilleurs vœux pour 2017, que la puissance créatrice soit avec vous !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 3**

L'intégration de Loki dans les laboratoires du Triskelion avait été plutôt rapide. D'une part, car seuls Coulson et Fury connaissaient son identité réelle, d'autre part, parce qu'elle était entourée quasi uniquement de scientifiques ouverts d'esprit, et cela la changeait beaucoup des guerriers Æsir obtus et bornés. Elle devait parfois briffer des équipes d'agents, ou donner des formations à propos d'équipements nouveaux, mais dans l'ensemble elle s'éclatait dans la recherche.

Pour tout le monde, elle était la mutante maîtrisant la Magie, surdouée, qui avait commencé à faire ses propres expériences dans son coin, avant d'être recrutée par le SHIELD.

En fin d'après-midi, après sa journée de travail, elle se téléportait chez elle, à New Haven, et arrivait presque toujours quelques minutes avant son fils, qui rentrait des activités sportives proposées par son école. Régulièrement, l'Agent Coulson s'invitait le dimanche pour prendre le thé. Si au départ, sa présence impromptue était là pour leur rappeler leur illégalité totale sur le sol Midgardien, ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier. Ils n'étaient pas amis, pas vraiment. Il y avait toujours un coup de couteau dans le dos, entre eux.

Malgré tout, ils s'entendaient bien. Plus notable encore, Coulson et Sigyn s'entendaient à merveille. Si Loki et lui n'étaient pas amis, Sigyn et Coulson l'étaient à tout point de vue. Il n'était pas rare que ces deux-là rient à ses dépends, la faisant râler pour la forme.

En presque un an, ils avaient eu le temps de construire une certaine confiance, une complicité. Ils discutaient ensemble régulièrement, et Coulson, Phil, comme il voulait que la petite famille l'appelle désormais, était régulièrement invité à prendre le thé, manger un soir, ou assister aux compétitions d'athlétisme de Narfi.

« Votre dernier rapport de recherche parle d'une Convergence qui devrait avoir lieu sous peu, dit Phil assis dans le salon de la famille Laknari-Tjuv. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? Cela semble important.

\- Ça l'est, répondit Loki. La Convergence est la preuve que les Neuf Mondes de l'Yggdrasil sont connectés entre eux, à l'écart du reste de l'Univers, si on peut dire. C'est un phénomène d'alignement cosmique qui ouvre des ponts d'Einstein-Rosen, ou autrement-dit des trous de ver. C'est un phénomène cosmique et magique qui a lieu environ tous les cinq mille ans. J'essaye avec mon équipe de calculer l'endroit exact où le pont s'ouvrira sur Terre.

\- Ce pont, il est comparable au Bifröst ?

\- Oui, à la différence que le Bifröst contrôle le point d'entrée et de sortie du pont, ainsi que la durée de son ouverture. Ce qui n'est pas contrôlable avec la Convergence. Disons que la Convergence serait de la puissance de neuf Bifröst qui s'ouvriraient les uns derrière les autres au même moment.

\- Est-ce dangereux ? Cela représente-t-il une menace ?

\- Une menace, non, pas en tant que tel. Cela affolera peut-être un peu les gens, ce sera très impressionnant, mais la Convergence n'est pas dangereuse en elle-même. Par contre, les Neuf seront momentanément vulnérables.

\- Vulnérables à quel point ?

\- Il y a cinq mille ans, lors de la précédente Convergence, un Dökkálfar, ou comme vous les appelez, un Alfe noir …

\- Alfe ?

\- C'est vrai, vous dites Elfe maintenant. Bref, Malekith le Maudit a utilisé un artefact très puissant, l'Ether, pour anéantir l'Arbre Monde.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- La légende veut que les Alfes Sombres, les Dökkálfar, soient les enfants du Néant, ce qui a précédé l'Arbre Monde. Ce sont des idioties évidemment, mais Malekith, et à l'époque une très grande majorité de son peuple, y croyait et voulaient retourner à cet état de néant originel. Ils ont été arrêtés par Bor, le père d'Odin, et par son armée. Malekith est mort, et le peuple Dökkálfar a été décimé. L'Ether fut détruite, bref, plus rien ne menace la sécurité des Neuf pendant la prochaine Convergence. »

* * *

« Comment pouvais-je savoir que Malekith avait survécu, et que Foster allait tomber sur l'Ether ? Râla Loki. »

Phil eut un sourire alors que Fury tempêtait derrière son bureau.

« Je vous ai calculé la date, l'endroit exact de l'ouverture des ponts, et soit dit en passant, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais comment je pouvais savoir que l'Ether … c'est presque un mythe sur Asgard. Et tout le monde, y compris le Père de Toute Chose, pensait que l'Ether avait été détruite ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Nous sommes passés à deux doigts de l'extinction totale ! Rugit Fury. Parce que vous n'avez pas été capable d'envisager le pire !

\- Je vous ai prévenu que l'Yggdrasil serait vulnérable ! Je l'ai fait ! C'est vous qui n'avait pas pris les mesures nécessaires ! Si Thor n'était pas intervenu … Vous avez intérêt à embaucher Foster après un truc pareil ! Et ne venez pas geindre et me casser les pieds ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me rendre responsable de tous les maux du monde ! »

Loki fit volte-face le plus dignement possible et claqua la porte derrière elle. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là !

* * *

« Félicitation, vous êtes promue, Madame Tjuv. »

Loki regarda Fury avec méfiance.

« Venez avec moi. »

Docile, Loki suivit le directeur, jusqu'à un ascenseur de verre. Une voix robotique féminine indiqua que la Professeure Tjuv n'avait pas les accréditations pour se rendre dans les locaux du Projet Insight. Dérogation de Fury, Nicholas J.

« Des Héliporteurs, constata Loki.

\- Je voudrais que vous travailliez sur un tout nouveau type d'arme et de protection.

\- Vous voulez que moi, je travaille à la confection d'armes ? S'étonna Loki. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais j'aime compartimenter. Et voyez-vous, dans toutes mes équipes, vous êtes la seule à avoir les compétences et dont je suis sûr des motivations.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne faites pas confiance à vos équipes ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un, j'ai perdu un œil.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi dramatique. Juste dire que vous ne faites confiance à personne, ça me suffit. Quelque chose se prépare, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vos yeux dans vos poches. Il y a une certaine nervosité qui s'est installée au sein du SHIELD. En effet, quelque chose se prépare, et ça ne sent pas bon.

\- En cas de problème, vers qui puis-je me tourner pour mettre ma famille à l'abri ?

\- Les Avengers.

\- C'est une blague.

\- Pas du tout. Malgré votre identité réelle, ils feront ce qu'ils doivent faire. La chose juste. Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est vous, sur le Projet Insight. »

* * *

 _ **Une partie 3 très courte, j'en conviens, mais c'est parce que la partie 4 sera beaucoup plus longue.**_

 _ **Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de me faire part de vos avis, hein *clin d'oeil entendu***_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 4**

 **(Cette partie prend place au moment du film Captain America : The Winter Soldier. De fait, j'ai repris pas mal de dialogues.)**

Quelques heures après avoir appris la mort du Directeur Fury, Loki était toujours sous le choc. Elle était dans le grand hall, après s'être payée un café dans une chaîne de restaurant un peu cher, et s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ses bureaux. Le Projet Insight était sur sa dernière ligne droite, et Loki avait installé à la demande de Fury (merde, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était mort), un certain nombre de sécurité reposant sur la Magie. Évidemment, ce n'était pas des sorts conventionnels, il avait fallu les adapter aux technologies inventées en partie par Stark.

Elle avait eu un bref entretien en visioconférence avec le milliardaire, afin que Loki en sache le maximum sur la technologie des propulseurs nouvelle génération, pour ne pas entraver leur action, tout en taisant la véritable mission du Projet Insight. Loki avait dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour ne pas voler dans les plumes de ce misogyne, mais elle avait réussi à au moins obtenir les informations qu'elle cherchait.

Comme le reste des équipes travaillant sur le Projet Insight, Loki attendait le feu vert de la Direction pour mettre les Héliporteurs en route. Direction, dont le membre principal venait d'être assassiné.

Elle appuya à nouveau d'un geste impatient sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ?

Soudain, traversant le plafond de verre, Captain America _himself_ s'écrasa sur le sol, formant un trou dans le carrelage en marbre du hall. Il y eut un sursaut collectif, des cris surpris. Loki regarda autour d'elle, puis en l'air. Un groupe d'hommes en tenue d'intervention se tenaient dans l'ascenseur de verre, quelque trente mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Steve Rogers ? Fugitif ?

Loki repensa aux paroles de Fury, et sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle lâcha son café, tant pis pour les cinq dollars, et se précipita vers Rogers. Celui-ci se redressait déjà, à peine flageolant, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire une chute de trente mètres et de traverser dix centimètres de verre de sécurité.

Rogers ne la vit pas arriver. Elle le percuta presque et saisit son poignet, avant de les téléporter tous les deux.

Elle ne réfléchit pas à la destination, pensant à l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité sur Terre. Chez elle.

Ils atterrirent dans son salon, et Rogers s'éloigna immédiatement avant d'arborer un air complètement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce … ? Où ?

\- Je suis désolée Capitaine, s'excusa Loki. Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi quand j'ai vu que vous étiez poursuivi. Nous sommes chez moi à New Haven, et je nous ai téléporté.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant en position défensive.

\- Oui, pardon. Je m'appelle Lok Tjuv. Je suis … je dirige … Enfin dirigeais, je pense que je peux me considérer comme virée maintenant. Je dirigeais le département de recherches magiques du SHIELD.

\- De la recherche en Magie.

\- Oui, je suis Mage. J'ai été recrutée par le SHIELD il y a un an. Est-ce que vous pouvez poser votre bouclier maintenant ? »

Rogers hésita, puis au grand soulagement de Loki, aimanta son bouclier dans son dos.

« Mon épouse travaille à côté, dans son cabinet. Je vais la chercher. Il faut … Et Narfi … »

Loki parlait à moitié à elle-même, la panique commençant doucement à la saisir. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, là où Sigyn avait installé son cabinet de médecin généraliste.

« Lok ? S'étonna sa femme quand elle la vit entrer. Je suis en pleine consultation ! Tu ne peux pas …

\- Fury est mort, et Steve Rogers attend derrière moi. Et à priori le SHIELD est compromis.

\- Merde. Et Phil ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance.

\- Phil ne nous trahira pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

En quelques minutes, Sigyn avait fermé son cabinet en urgence, et préparé du thé pour tout le monde.

« Phil, répéta-t-elle, ne nous trahira pas.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as le béguin pour lui. Mais tu n'en sais rien ! Et si …

\- Si rien du tout. Tu deviens parano Lok. Maintenant respire, bois ton thé, et ensuite nous pourrons prendre une décision.

\- Je suis navré Madame de faire ainsi irruption, commença Rogers, mais …

\- Mais Lok ne vous a pas vraiment laissé le choix j'imagine. Tu as encore agi sans réfléchir, tança doucement Sigyn.

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, grommela Loki.

\- Bien, maintenant reprenons depuis le début. »

Loki raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Fury trois semaines auparavant, avant d'être assignée au Projet Insight.

« Il m'a dit que les seules personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance était les Avengers.

\- Fury a un drôle de sens de l'humour, marmonna Sigyn.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Rogers.

\- Je pense que Phil n'est pas compromis, insista Sigyn sans répondre.

\- Qui est Phil ? Demanda Rogers qui semblait en avoir assez d'être ignoré ainsi.

\- Mon officier supérieur, répondit Loki.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un agent.

\- Non, mais mon recrutement a été … peu conventionnel. »

Rogers n'insista pas et changea de conversation.

« Il faut que je retourne à DC, dit-il. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il faut que je trouve des réponses … à tout ça. J'ai laissé quelque chose à l'hôpital George Washington, une clef USB. Il est capital pour moi de la récupérer.

\- D'accord, je vous y amène. Si', dès le retour de Narfi, allez ailleurs, au parc, au cinéma, où vous voulez, mais ne restez pas ici. Évite de téléphoner. Le SHIELD a des oreilles partout. J'essaye de nous trouver un point de chute pour ce soir. Si à six heures tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi ou de Phil … Va demander de l'aide à mon frère.

\- Tu … tu es sûre ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- C'est à moi qu'il en veut, pas à toi. Et Narfi sera protégé. C'est pour lui qu'on est venues ici. S'il le faut, on retournera là-bas. »

C'était plutôt cryptique pour Rogers mais il ne posa pas plus de question. Avec une petite moue, Loki fit apparaître des vêtements un peu plus passe-partout que l'uniforme de super-héros, puis, elle attrapa à nouveau son poignet et les téléporta.

En basket, jogging et sweat à capuche, Rogers se faufila dans l'hôpital où mourut Fury quelques heures plus tôt. Loki le suivait à distance, la tête baissée, le visage à demi-dissimulé derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Rogers s'arrêta devant une machine de distribution de friandises et son expression valait toutes les phrases du monde. Ce qu'il était venu chercher n'était plus là.

Loki se faufila dans un recoin quand il vit qui était juste derrière Rogers. Contrairement au soldat, Romanoff n'était pas spécialement discrète, et ne le voulait pas. Rogers l'attrapa par ses vêtements, ouvrit une porte au hasard et plaqua Romanoff contre un mur. Loki se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

« Où est la clef ? Demanda Rogers.

\- En sécurité.

\- Capitaine, fit Loki. Lâchez-la. Fury a dit les Avengers. Romanoff est une Avenger.

\- C'est une agent avant tout. Où. Est. La. Clef.

\- D'où elle vient ? Demanda Romanoff. La clef. Et pourquoi tu es avec Tjuv ?

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ? »

Le regard de Romanoff en disait long. Bien sûr. Elle était dans les petits papiers de Fury. Loki espéra qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité.

« Fury t'a donné cette clef, devina Romanoff en se désintéressant de Loki. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il dessus ? Demanda Rogers

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Arrête de mentir !

\- Elle ne ment pas, intervint Loki. Je m'y connais en détection de mensonge. Elle ne ment pas. C'est un des trucs de Fury. Compartimenter. A l'extrême.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ? Demanda Rogers sans accorder un regard à Loki.

\- Je sais qui a tué Fury. »

Cela eut le mérite de le faire lâcher l'espionne. Loki poussa un soupir et regarda derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Elle avait jeté un léger sort perturbant. Toute personne se trouvant à proximité se rappelait immédiatement d'une chose urgente à faire. Mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un éventuel mutant résistant à la Magie.

« La plupart des agences ne croit pas en son existence. On l'appelle le Winter Soldier, le Soldat de l'Hiver. Deux douzaines de meurtres à son actif, de connus, durant les cinquante dernières années.

\- Un mutant ? Fit Loki.

\- Possible, répondit Romanoff. Il y a cinq ans, je devais exfiltrer un ingénieur nucléaire hors d'Iran. Quelqu'un a tiré sur mes pneus près d'Odessa. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture, et on a dévalé d'une falaise. Je nous ai sauvé la vie. Mais c'était le Soldat de l'Hiver. Je couvrais l'ingénieur, alors il l'a tué en tirant à travers moi. »

Elle souleva son t-shirt, dévoilant une cicatrice issue d'une blessure n'ayant pas été correctement soignée.

« Balle soviétique. Sans rayures. Bye bye bikini.

\- C'est vrai que tu aurais l'air tellement moche dans ce genre de maillot, ironisa Rogers. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon ? Vous êtes réconciliés ? On peut essayer de savoir ce qu'il y a sur cette clef USB ? »

Enfin, les deux Avengers se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, dit Romanoff d'emblée. Pourquoi avoir fui avec le Cap' ?

\- C'était la chose à faire me semblait-il à ce moment-là.

\- J'ai lu votre dossier. Pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. La seule raison pour laquelle Fury ne documente pas un dossier est qu'il est faux.

\- Il l'est, répondit Loki. Mais c'est pour protéger ma famille.

\- Elle a une femme et un fils, expliqua Rogers. On s'est téléportés chez elle. Sa femme est médecin à New Haven.

\- Il y a un an, j'ai été recrutée par le SHIELD, alors que j'étais Professeure de physique à l'université de Yale.

\- Impressionnant. Je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance.

\- Je peux vous jeter un sort pour brouiller la reconnaissance faciale.

\- Mystérieuse mais pratique. D'accord, venez avec nous. Mais je vous préviens. Le moindre doute, et je vous colle une balle dans le genou. »

Loki hocha la tête. Dans tous les cas, Romanoff pouvait bien tirer. Ce n'était pas avec un aussi petit calibre qu'elle allait lui faire mal. Par contre, ses vêtements risquaient de ne pas résister, eux. Ainsi que son identité.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans un grand centre commercial, dans le but d'utiliser un ordinateur de présentation dans un Apple Store. Romanoff leur répétait quelques consignes pour ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'on se trouve en cavale. Marcher, ne pas courir. Avoir des vêtements discrets, mais ne pas trop se couvrir le visage pour ne pas paraître suspect.

« Dès que la clef USB sera branchée, le SHIELD nous détectera, expliqua Romanoff dans la boutique.

\- Combien de temps on a ?

\- A peu près neuf minutes à partir de maintenant. »

Elle brancha la clef et ses doigts se mirent à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Loki accentua légèrement le sort de perturbation autour d'eux afin que personne ne vienne les voir.

Romanoff se mit à énoncer les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait dans le cryptage de la clef. Cela n'intéressait pas Loki qui regardait autour d'elle, cherchant les premières traces de l'équipe STRIKE.

C'était l'équipe d'intervention d'élite du SHIELD. Les meilleurs agents y étaient tous un jour passé. Romanoff, bien sûr, avait quitté la direction de l'équipe lors de son entrée au sein des Avengers, ainsi que Barton. Coulson y avait été chef d'équipe une décennie plus tôt, avant de devenir l'homme de confiance de Fury. Le chef d'équipe était le cerveau du groupe. Le reste était soit des brutes, souvent d'anciens militaires ou mercenaires, recrutés par le SHIELD pour faire le sale boulot, soit les prochains chefs d'équipe et agents d'élite.

« Ça fait neuf minutes, dit Rogers.

\- Relax, répondit Romanoff. J'y suis presque. Voilà. Tu connais ?

\- Autrefois.

\- Ils sont là, les prévint Loki. On y va. »

Elle les attrapa tous les deux par le bras, et les téléporta dans les toilettes.

Loki ne pouvait pas se téléporter sans risque dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Seule, elle prenait le risque parfois, mais à trois, il n'en était pas question. Ce fut pour cela qu'ils volèrent une voiture. Enfin, Rogers vola une voiture. Faire la guerre dans l'Allemagne Nazie avait parfois du bon. Ou du pratique.

La route n'était pas si longue. Romanoff en profita pour poser des questions indiscrètes à Rogers et globalement ignorer Loki. Cela lui allait très bien d'être ignorée pour le moment, alors elle ne dit rien. Et puis, l'espionne se tourna vers elle.

« Prof à Yale alors ? Comment le SHIELD vous a trouvée ?

\- Mon fils manipule la Magie. Il a été repéré à l'école. Quand l'Agent du SHIELD qui est venu chez nous, nous a rencontrés, il s'est aussitôt désintéressé de notre fils, pour s'intéresser à moi. J'ai un peu fait exploser son détecteur.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Votre fils, je veux dire.

\- Narfi. Il a huit ans.

\- Narfi, vraiment ? C'est peu commun.

\- Et bien, je porte un prénom chinois, ma femme Sigyn porte un prénom nordique. Il est dans la continuité de la famille. »

D'un geste brutal, Romanoff dégaina un revolver et le pointa vers le visage de Loki.

« Natasha ! S'exclama Rogers outré.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Romanoff d'une voix glaciale.

\- Nat' ! Pose ce flingue !

\- Non ! Gare-toi ! Et toi, tu me réponds !

\- Je m'appelle Lok Tjuv, répondit Loki les yeux écarquillés. Je suis chercheuse pour le SHIELD.

\- Menteuse, répliqua Romanoff en ôtant la sécurité de son arme. Il y a un an, Thor est venu nous avertir que son frère, sa femme et son fils avaient disparu. Loki, Sigyn et Narfi. Tu veux un dessin ?

\- Quoi ? S'écria Rogers.

\- Je vais vous expliquer. Mais s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous baisser votre arme ? C'est assez anxiogène.

\- Non. Explications. Et pas de téléportation.

\- Ce que je vous ai dit est vrai. Je travaillais vraiment à Yale et j'ai vraiment été recrutée par le SHIELD grâce à mon fils. Fury connaissait mon identité, et mon Officier Supérieur aussi. Je le jure.

\- Qui est ton officier supérieur ?

\- Merde, jura Loki. Vous ne me croirez jamais. J'ai un téléphone de secours. Cela vous dérange si je l'appelle ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Loki sortit un téléphone premier prix de son sac, retira la batterie pour y placer une carte SIM sécurisée, puis composa le numéro de Coulson.

« Phil ? C'est Lok.

\- Lok ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Quand Coulson jurait, ce n'était jamais bon signe pour vos fesses.

« Je suis avec Rogers et Romanoff, dit simplement Loki.

\- Et Natasha vous a grillée. Mettez-moi sur haut-parleur. »

Loki s'exécuta.

« Agent Romanoff ? Dit la voix de Coulson. »

L'espionne fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit en lâcher son revolver.

« Coulson ? Glapit-elle. Comment ? »

Au nom de l'agent, Rogers s'était tourné vers eux si vite que ses cervicales avaient craqué.

« Lok Tjuv est digne de confiance dans cette crise.

\- Phil, l'interrompit Loki. J'ai demandé à Sigyn et Narfi de quitter la maison jusqu'à la fin de la crise. S'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de moi ce soir à six heures, ils ont pour consigne d'aller demander la protection de Thor.

\- Loki est digne de confiance ? Fit Natasha outrée.

\- Oui, il l'est. Enfin, elle l'est. Je m'occupe de Sigyn et de Narfi, Lok. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Rappelez-vous que Sigyn est encore mariée, ricana Loki pour taquiner l'agent. A moi.

\- Vous êtes séparées depuis littéralement des siècles. Je suis sûr que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Romanoff, Rogers, je ne sais pas sur quoi vous allez tomber, mais à mon avis, c'est gros. Très gros. Il y a des chances pour que le SHIELD ne survive pas à cette crise. Si tel est le cas, les Avengers sont votre porte de sortie. N'hésitez pas à la prendre.

\- Reçu, répondit Romanoff. Et, Phil, est-ce que …

\- J'appellerai Clint moi-même, Nat'. Il le mérite. »

Romanoff rengaina son arme, et Rogers redémarra.

« Pourquoi une apparence de femme ? Demanda l'espionne en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une apparence de femme. C'est ma forme féminine. Elle est aussi naturelle que ma forme masculine.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Mon peuple de naissance, les Jötnar, n'ont pas de genre. En étant élevé parmi les Æsir, ma Magie m'a différencié sexuellement parlant, dans mon apparence, mais je n'en reste pas moins … vous diriez hermaphrodite, même si je trouve l'appellation impropre à mon cas.

\- Tu ne veux pas rependre ton apparence masculine, maintenant que tu es démasqué ? Demanda Rogers en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

\- Non. Non, je ne le veux pas. Vous voulez reprendre votre apparence chétive, maintenant que tout le monde sait que vous devez vos muscles à une forme évoluée de stéroïdes ? »

Son ton était peut-être un peu trop cinglant, mais le message était passé. Elle était une femme, point barre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient devant les grilles d'un ancien camp d'entraînement militaire. Le camp où Steve Rogers, alors chétif sujet de laboratoire, avait fait ses classes. La nuit tombait, alors ils entrèrent, pas certains de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Les baraquements étaient construits en briques rouges, et par les fenêtres, on s'apercevait vite qu'ils étaient vides. Rogers déambulait entre les bâtiments, sûrement se remémorant son entraînement, son ancienne vie.

Romanoff aussi se baladait, un petit détecteur dans les mains, levé au dessus de sa tête.

« C'est un cul-de-sac, déclara-t-elle. Pas de signature thermique, pas de transmission. Tu captes quelque chose Loki ?

\- Lok, corrigea-t-elle évasivement par habitude. Pas de trace magique non plus. Mais cela ne signifie peut-être rien. Certains métaux peuvent bloquer les radiations magiques. La Terre elle-même les occulte. Je veux dire par-là que si ce qu'on cherche est dans le sol, sous nos pieds, il y a des chances pour qu'on passe à côté.

\- Alors quoi ? On vérifie tous les bâtiments un par un pour trouver des passages secrets ? Ça va nous prendre toute la nuit. »

Loki ne répondit rien. Il espérait que Phil ait récupéré Sigyn et Narfi pour la nuit, et qu'ils étaient dans un endroit sécurisé. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Steve ? Demanda Romanoff.

\- Peut-être, répondit Rogers. Ce baraquement, dit-il en pointant un bâtiment du doigt. Le règlement de l'armée interdit la construction de bâtiment de stockage d'armes et de munitions à moins de 450 mètres du reste des baraquements. Mesures de sécurité rudimentaires.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez le règlement de l'armée de 1944 par cœur, Capitaine ? Demanda Loki avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Évidemment non. Mais certaines mesures de sécurité sont martelées pendant les classes. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce bâtiment n'a rien à faire là. »

Cela piqua la curiosité du petit groupe. Un coup de bouclier sur l'énorme cadenas condamnant la porte plus tard, ils entraient, faisant voler la poussière sous leurs pas. Romanoff appuya sur un interrupteur, et à la non-surprise générale, les lumières s'allumèrent. Un indice de plus sur le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans ce bâtiment. La luminosité révéla des rangées de bureaux, du matériel désuet comme de vieux téléphones à cadran ou des machines à écrire, encore dessus. Sur le mur en face d'eux, le logo du SHIELD.

« C'est peut-être ici que le SHIELD est né, dit Rogers. »

Il exsudait littéralement de nostalgie en passant un doigt dans la poussière, sur un téléphone noir à cadran rotatif.

Il ouvrit une porte un peu au hasard, tombant sur des étagères qui avaient dû supporter des archives, quelques décennies auparavant. Sur un mur, trois cadres photos accrochés mettaient en vedette les trois créateurs du SHIELD.

« Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Loki.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna Romanoff. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait l'académie, et j'imagine que dans les labos, on ne parle pas vraiment de la Trinité du SHIELD.

\- La Trinité ? Rien que ça ? Ricana Rogers. Ça a dû fait plaisir à Stark.

\- Stark ? Fit Loki décontenancée.

\- Howard Stark, répondit Rogers en désignant l'un des cadres. Le père d'Anthony. Un ami. »

Il poussa un soupir triste puis désigna le portrait à gauche de Stark.

« Colonel Chester Phillips. Il s'est opposé à ma participation au Projet Rebirth. Il préférait un type au profil du soldat classique. C'est le Docteur Erskine qui m'a donné ma chance. Malgré l'asthme, l'absence de muscles et d'endurance. Et voici Peggy Carter. »

A son ton, Loki devina qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux.

« La femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Elle est encore en vie, mais son état de santé … Une fois sur deux quand je vais la voir dans sa maison de retraite, elle ne se souvient pas que j'ai survécu. Et elle me doit une danse depuis 1945. »

Merde, c'était pas juste quelque chose. Rogers était amoureux. D'une femme en fin de vie. Douloureux.

Rogers s'éloigna des trois portraits et longea les hautes étagères poussiéreuses. Soudain, il s'arc-bouta sur une étagère métallique contre un mur et la déplaça, ouvrant un passage vers un ascenseur.

« Quand on travaille dans un bureau secret, pourquoi dissimuler l'ascenseur ? »

Ascenseur qui était bien plus récent que le reste des fournitures et du bâtiment. Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce assez grande, plongée dans la pénombre. Mais après quelques pas, les néons s'allumèrent d'eux-mêmes. Un détecteur de mouvement dans une pièce qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des lustres ? Et qui était occupée par une grosse console d'ordinateur, d'un type que Loki n'avait jamais vu. Cela semblait très rudimentaire par rapport à la technologie Stark qu'elle utilisait au quotidien.

« Ça ne peut pas être la source, dit Romanoff. Cette technologie est … antique. »

Néanmoins, elle sembla changer d'avis quand elle vit un lecteur USB 3.0 branché sur la console. Elle prit la clef USB de Fury dans sa poche arrière, et la brancha.

L'ordinateur antique se mit en marche immédiatement. Il s'avéra encore plus grand que ce que Loki avait pu voir, étalant ses serveurs sur des dizaines de mètres. Des serveurs à bobines magnétiques, qui se mirent à tourner. L'antiquité avait l'air de parfaitement fonctionner malgré la couche de poussière. Par réflexe, Rogers, Romanoff et Loki resserrèrent les rangs, regardant autour d'eux d'un air inquiet, sur leurs gardes.

Un écran de contrôle s'alluma et Romanoff prit les choses en main. Quelques instants plus tard, l'écran se couvrit de barres vertes, formant une sorte de visage grossier. Une caméra mobile accrochée sur l'écran se mit à bouger. Une voix robotique avec un fort accent sortit des vieilles enceintes.

« Rogers, Steven, dit-elle. Né en 1918. »

La caméra pivota.

« Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Née en 1984. »

Nouveau pivotage.

« Tjuv, Lok. Née en 1982. »

Loki s'empêcha de soupirer. Cette machine n'avait pas accès à sa véritable identité, donc à la connaissance de l'existence de sa femme et son fils.

« C'est une sorte d'enregistrement, dit Romanoff en sortant de sa stupeur.

\- Je ne suis pas un enregistrement, Fräulein ! S'insurgea la machine. Je ne suis simplement plus celui que j'étais quand le Capitaine m'a fait prisonnier en 1945 »

Un autre écran, plus petit, afficha la tête d'un homme assez laid, chauve, aux lunettes rondes et au front proéminent.

« Tu le connais ? Demanda Romanoff à Rogers.

\- Arnim Zola était un scientifique allemand qui travaillait au service de Crâne Rouge. Il est mort depuis des années. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Ces mortels avaient une vision très restreinte de la mort. Être mort ne signifiait pas ne plus exister sur d'autres plans.

« Premièrement, corrigea la machine, je suis suisse. Deuxièmement, regardez autour de vous. Je n'ai jamais été plus vivant. En 1972, pour la médecine, j'étais condamné. La science ne pouvait sauver mon corps. Mon esprit cependant, méritait d'être sauvegardé sur deux cent mille pieds de banques de données. Vous vous tenez dans mon cerveau.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ici, dans une ancienne base de la SSR ? Demanda Rogers.

\- Sur invitation, répondit l'ordinateur.

\- Opération Paperclip, fit Romanoff. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le SHIELD, entre autre, a recruté des savants allemands de valeur.

\- L'agence pensait que je pouvais servir leur cause, expliqua l'ordinateur. J'en ai profité pour servir la mienne.

\- HYDRA est morte avec Crâne Rouge, asséna Rogers d'une voix forte.

\- Coupez une tête, deux autres surgiront. »

Une image d'un crâne surmontant des tentacules apparut à l'écran. Ce qui ressemblait bien plus à un poulpe qu'à une hydre soit dit en passant.

« Prouvez-le, exigea Rogers.

\- Accès aux archives. HYDRA a été fondée parce que l'humanité ne méritait pas sa liberté. Mais nous n'avions pas réalisé que si nous tentions de l'asservir, elle résisterait.

\- Je ne le vous fais pas dire, marmonna Loki.

\- La guerre nous l'a enseigné, continua la machine sans s'interrompre. L'humanité devait renoncer d'elle-même à sa liberté. Après la guerre, le SHIELD fut fondé, et on me recruta. La nouvelle HYDRA y grandit. Un magnifique parasite à l'intérieur du SHIELD. Durant soixante-dix ans, HYDRA a secrètement alimenté les crises, profité des guerres, et quand l'Histoire ne voulait pas coopérer, l'Histoire fut changée.

\- Impossible, dit Romanoff affolée. Le SHIELD vous aurait arrêté ! »

A l'écran, des images d'archives défilaient, et s'arrêtèrent sur la photo de Howard Stark.

« Des accidents arrivèrent, dit simplement l'ordinateur de manière un peu cruelle. »

Puis l'image changea et la photo de Fury s'afficha, barrée de la mention 'décédé' en rouge. Loki serra la mâchoire. Alors ainsi, cette HYDRA était à l'origine du désordre ambiant ? Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas la Déesse du Chaos pour rien…

« HYDRA a engendré un monde si chaotique que l'humanité est enfin prête à renoncer à sa liberté chérie, au profit de la sécurité. »

Les images changèrent à nouveau, et cette fois Loki reconnut les Héliporteurs du Projet Insight. Ses entrailles se glacèrent. Avait-elle travaillé pour ce groupe en fin de compte ?

« Quand la purification sera achevée, l'ordre nouveau voulu par HYDRA verra le jour. Nous avons gagné Captain. Votre mort vaut autant que votre vie. Rien. »

De rage, Rogers donna un coup de poing dans l'écran, le brisant en son centre. Mais cela n'arrêta pas l'ordinateur qui alluma le petit écran précédemment utilisé.

« Comme je le disais.

\- Qu'y a-t-il sur la clef USB ? Questionna Rogers d'une voix furieuse.

\- Le Projet Insight exige de l'intuition. J'ai donc écrit un algorithme.

\- Quel type d'algorithme ? Demanda Romanoff. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- La réponse à cette question est fascinante. Malheureusement, vous serez trop morts pour l'entendre. »

Des portes blindées se refermèrent sur l'ascenseur, bloquant leur sortie. Rogers lança son bouclier, mais trop tard. Le disque de vibranium rebondit pour revenir entre les mains du Capitaine. Un bip discret dans la poche de Romanoff leur indiqua qu'un missile était en approche. Ils avaient trente secondes pour prendre une décision.

« Qui l'a lancé ? Demanda Rogers.

\- Le SHIELD. »

Loki n'entendit pas les derniers mots de l'ordinateur Zola. Elle arracha la clef de la console et attrapa les deux Avengers, quelques secondes avant que le missile ne s'écrase sur le bâtiment et ne détruise tout. Ils apparurent à l'entrée de la base, juste au moment où le souffle de l'explosion passa, les renversant. Mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être brûlés vifs puis enterrés sous les décombres.

Romanoff reprit ses esprits très vite.

« Montez dans la voiture ! Exigea-t-elle. »

Loki obéit sans réfléchir. L'espionne démarra et s'éloigna des lieux, tous feux éteints, le plus vite possible. Elle ne s'engagea pas immédiatement sur une route, profitant d'utiliser un SUV pour couper à travers les champs et les bois. Elle s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de conduite, au milieu d'un bois, à l'abri des feuillages.

« Que fait-on ? Demanda Rogers d'une voix lasse. Que peut-on faire ?

\- Il faut stopper le lancement des Héliporteurs, dit Romanoff d'une voix plus assurée que celle de Rogers. Et pour ça, il faut retourner à D.C. La priorité est de se reposer, de manger, et de compter nos alliés. Le problème est que nos appartements ne sont plus sûrs, et que les planques du SHIELD sont compromises. Alors, à moins d'avoir des amis dont le SHIELD n'a jamais entendu parler, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons cantonnés à cette voiture pour le moment. »

Rogers prit un air pensif.

« Je peux nous téléporter à D.C, proposa Loki. A proximité en tout cas. Mais je ne connais personne sur place qui ne soit pas du SHIELD. Mes amis habitent à New Haven. Et ils n'ont rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Je pense savoir où nous pouvons aller, intervint Rogers. J'ai rencontré un gars, un ancien militaire. Il travaille pour les vétérans anonymes.

\- Tu vas aux réunions des VA ? S'étonna Romanoff.

\- Non, répondit Rogers un peu sèchement. Je l'ai rencontré en faisant mon jogging. Je pense que le SHIELD … HYDRA … peu importe, ils n'en ont jamais entendu parler. Ou en tout cas, pas du lien qu'il a avec moi.

\- Tu sais où il habite ?

\- Je sais dans quel quartier. Il doit être dans l'annuaire. »

Loki sourit. L'annuaire. C'était encore un réflexe pour l'homme d'un autre temps de se référer à des repères papiers. Difficile de s'adapter à un monde si différent. Loki pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, elle qui avait appris ce qu'elle savait à la lueur de torches enchantées, dans des grimoires de parchemins, mais aussi sur ce que les humains auraient appelé des tablettes. Asgard était un curieux mélange de technologies provenant de partout dans l'univers.

C'est donc en pleine nuit qu'ils frappèrent à la porte d'un homme qui vint leur ouvrir, visiblement pas encore couché. Il eut l'air surpris et inquiet.

« Désolés de nous pointer comme ça, s'excusa Rogers. On ne savait pas trop où aller d'autre.

\- Tout le monde essaye de nous tuer, souffla Romanoff. »

L'homme regarda dehors, scrutant les habitations alentours, puis s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

« On va expliquer, commença Rogers avant d'être coupé.

\- Écoutez, il est deux heures du matin. D'abord, vous allez tous prendre une douche, vous sentez la poussière et le cramé. Ensuite, vous allez manger on pourra discuter à ce moment-là. J'ai qu'une salle de bain, et mon ballon d'eau chaude n'est pas si grand, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Trois douches plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un plat de pâtes à la sauce tomate industrielle, mais personne ne s'en plaignit. Romanoff se dévoua pour expliquer à Sam Wilson, c'était le nom de l'homme qui les accueillait, ce qu'ils savaient de la situation. De son côté, Loki écoutait distraitement en ruminant.

« Quel est le plan alors ? Demanda Wilson.

\- Déjà, on doit découvrir qui au SHIELD a ordonné l'envoie du missile. Un missile putain, jura Romanoff.

\- Langage, la reprit aussitôt Rogers. »

Wilson s'étouffa de rire.

« Vraiment ? Tu es pointilleux sur les gros mots ? Mec, il va falloir t'y faire.

\- Le seul habilité à un tel ordre, continua Romanoff avec un sourire pâle, c'est Pierce.

\- Pierce est au sommet de la pyramide. Bien sûr que c'était lui. Comment atteindre un homme dans le bâtiment le plus sécurisé du pays ? Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Pierce ne travaille pas seul. L'algorithme de Zola était sur le Lemurian Star.

\- Tout comme Jasper Sitwell, dit Romanoff qui suivait son raisonnement.

\- Donc la question est désormais, comment les trois fugitifs les plus recherchés du pays peuvent-ils kidnapper un officier du SHIELD en pleine rue, en plein jour ? »

Wilson ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier brun et une photo. Il posa le tout sur la table.

« La réponse est : vous ne pouvez pas. »

Loki retint un ricanement moqueur. Le type cherchait clairement les ennuis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rogers en regardant la photo.

\- Appelle ça un CV.

\- C'est Bakhmala ? La mission Khalid Khandil, c'était toi ? Tu disais qu'il était para-sauveteur.

\- C'est Riley ? Demanda Rogers. »

Wilson acquiesça gravement. Loki ne savait pas qui était ce Riley, mais c'était quelqu'un qui comptait pour l'homme noir. Ou plutôt qui avait compté, si son intuition était juste. Puis l'homme leur montra avec quoi il travaillait dans l'armée, et l'attention de Romanoff fut visiblement accrue. Tellement que Loki s'approcha elle aussi pour jeter un œil aux documents.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Rogers et Romanoff se tournèrent vers elle. Wilson s'écarta un peu semblant comprendre que la confiance ne régnait pas tellement entre eux. Loki soupira et recula d'un pas.

« Je ne suis pas une menace, dit-elle en leva ses paumes de mains devant elle.

\- Tu es qui pour faire réagir deux Avengers comme ça ? Questionna Wilson.

\- Une ancienne ennemie, dit évasivement Romanoff. Recrutée par le SHIELD récemment. Nous ne savions pas qu'elle avait été recrutée.

\- Oh, votre DRH a des méthodes spéciales.

\- Et bien, si cela n'était pas le cas, je ne serai pas ici, avec vous, admit Romanoff en arrêtant de fusiller Loki du regard.

\- Lok, c'est ça ? Fit Wilson. Vous avez fait quoi exactement ?

\- J'ai tenté d'envahir la Terre à la tête d'une armée extra-terrestre, répondit-elle d'un ton mordant. »

Wilson ouvrit de grands yeux.

« New-York ? C'était vous ?

\- En partie, avoua-t-elle. J'ai ouvert le portail. Le reste … si j'ai poignardé Thor. Mais c'est pas comme si une aussi petite blessure pouvait être dangereuse pour lui.

\- Et tu as jeté Stark par la fenêtre, du sommet de sa tour, rappela Romanoff. Il nous a rabâché les oreilles avec ça pendant des plombes.

\- S'il vous plaît, soupira Loki. Comme si ses bracelets commandant son armure m'avaient échappé.

\- C'est pas le moment de parler de ça, coupa Romanoff comme si elle n'était pas celle qui avait posé la question. On fera le procès de Lok plus tard. Ton équipement, où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à Wilson.

\- Fort Meade. Derrière trois portes blindées et un mur d'acier de 30 centimètres d'épaisseur. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Trouvez-moi un plan. J'irai le chercher demain matin. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je crois qu'un somme nous ferait à tous du bien. Comment dites-vous ici ? La nuit apporte les conseils ?

\- Presque, sourit Wilson. La nuit porte conseil. »

Il fut décidé que Rogers et Wilson dormiraient dans le canapé-lit du salon, et les deux femmes pourraient profiter du lit de l'ancien militaire.

Loki se coucha quasiment toute habillée, retirant juste son soutien-gorge pour plus de confort. Romanoff fit la même chose. Elles s'allongèrent, se tournant le dos, mais aucune d'entre elles ne trouva le sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? Demanda Romanoff après de longues minutes tendues. A propos de la blessure de Thor et des bracelets de Stark ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit Loki sans se retourner.

\- Pourquoi avoir tenté d'envahir la Terre en premier lieu ? »

Loki pensa avec ironie que si elles continuaient à se répondre avec d'autres questions, elles pouvaient y passer toute la nuit.

« Quel était ton but véritable Loki ? Chuchota Romanoff doucement. »

Loki contracta la mâchoire. Il se souvenait que Romanoff était douée pour obtenir des réponses, mais elle était elle-même Déesse de la ruse. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Pourquoi vouloir envahir la Terre après une tentative ratée de suicide, continua Romanoff. »

Cette fois, Loki se tourna vers l'espionne.

« Faut-il forcément chercher une raison dans les actes d'un fou ? Répondit doucement Loki.

\- La folie a toujours une raison. Elle nous dépasse souvent, elle est parfois incompréhensible, mais elle est là. Cela ne coûte rien de la chercher. »

Loki s'installa sur le dos, une main placée négligemment sur son estomac. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la voix douce et un peu rauque de Romanoff incitait à la confidence. Mais Loki n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement. La seule personne à n'avoir jamais prêté une oreille attentive était Sigyn. Toute autre personne était immédiatement cataloguée comme ennemi potentiel.

« Que sais-tu de la folie Romanoff ? Chuchota Loki en regardant le plafond invisible à cause de l'obscurité. Que sais-tu de ses tentacules visqueuses, de ses voix impitoyables, de ses connaissances si vraies qu'elles en sont glaciales ? Ce moment de lucidité si terrible, si douloureux que tout détruire reste la perspective la moins angoissante, la plus attrayante.

\- J'en sais beaucoup, répondit-elle sur le même ton chuchoté. J'en sais terriblement plus que la plupart des gens. Je sais qu'on ne devient pas froid comme toi ou moi par gaîté de cœur. Ce qu'on perd d'un côté, il faut le regagner d'un autre. C'est là que la folie arrive. Thor nous a raconté certaines choses. Tu n'es pas Ase. Tu l'as découvert par accident. Mais il y a d'autres choses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Partout où j'ai pu aller, il est des activités peu honorables, discriminées. Cela existe partout. Sur Terre, que disent la plupart des gens d'une personne qui gagne sa vie en retirant celle des autres ? Que disent-ils d'une personne vendant les armes permettant des guerres atroces ? Que disent-ils d'une personne qui passe sa journée à en appeler d'autres pour leur vendre des produits dont ils n'ont pas besoin ? Que disent-ils d'une personne se filmant dans sa chambre à faire le clown ou à jouer aux jeux vidéo pour le poster ensuite sur internet ? Pourtant ces gens peuvent être très bons dans leur domaine.

\- Ton domaine, c'est la Magie ? La Magie est déconsidérée sur Asgard ?

\- La Magie en elle-même n'est pas déconsidérée. Son utilisation en tant qu'Ase l'est. Un Ase manie la hache de guerre ou l'épée, mais pas les sorts ou les potions. C'est ma mère qui m'a poussé dans cette voie quand j'ai fait montre de capacités incroyables. Elle est elle-même une Mage accomplie et révérée comme telle. Elle est Vane. Pas Asyne. Je crois qu'elle ne se rendra jamais réellement compte de ce fait. Que les Æsir me méprisent du fait de mon accointance avec la Magie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que je puisse m'épanouir dans un domaine qui me plaisait et où j'étais douée.

\- Tu l'es ? Douée en Magie ?

\- Sur trois Royaumes d'Yggdrasil, je suis considérée comme la plus puissante Mage de l'Arbre Monde. »

Il y avait une sorte de fierté honteuse dans sa voix. Sur Asgard, elle avait appris à camoufler tout ce qui pouvait faire écho à ses occupations magiques. Elle portait une armure, et des armes, cachait ses livres de Magie et s'entraînant derrière les portes verrouillées de ses quartiers. Mais sur Vanaheim ou Alfheim ou encore Svartalfheim, elle n'avait pas peur de porter l'habit traditionnel des Maîtres Mages. Elle n'avait pris dans sa vie qu'une seule apprentie, Sigyn, mais rêvait de former d'autres jeunes à son art délicat et subtil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Romanoff. Tu as une spécialité, quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Il y a une hiérarchie parmi les praticiens de la Magie, expliqua Loki. D'abord, on entre apprenti. Selon les Royaumes ou sa fortune propre, l'apprenti sera soit élève dans une école, soit en apprentissage auprès d'un Mage ou d'un Maître, cursus que j'ai suivi. Puis, lorsque les professeurs ou le maître le décide, l'apprenti passe des épreuves pour devenir Sorcier. Il a alors le droit de vendre ses services, mais pour des tâches mineures. Ensuite, le Sorcier, s'il le désire peut continuer son enseignement, là, forcément en apprentissage auprès d'un Maître. Il doit choisir une spécialisation ou plusieurs. Encore une fois, quand il est jugé prêt, il passe une série d'épreuves, différentes selon les spécialités, devant un jury de Maître. Il devient alors Mage. En tant que Mage, vous pouvez vendre vos services sans restrictions, et prendre un apprenti. Peu le font cependant, car la plupart des Mages se concentrent sur l'étape suivante : devenir suffisamment bon dans leur domaine pour être reconnu comme méritant et ainsi accéder au dernier stade, celui de Maître de Magie.

\- Et toi ? C'est quoi ta spécialité ?

\- Je suis Maître Mage-Guerrier, et Mage-Théoricien.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

\- Parce qu'en tant que Prince d'Asgard, je n'ai pas le droit de prétendre à la maîtrise d'une chose aussi peu Asyne que la théorie magique. Et puis, mes obligations à la cour m'empêchaient de pleinement me consacrer à ma passion. Ordre direct d'Odin.

\- C'est dommage. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce que tu préfères. C'est pour ça que Fury t'a embauchée.

\- Les Héliporteurs du Projet Insight. J'ai travaillé à leur sécurisation et à la confection d'une arme spécifique. Une arme qui fonctionne grâce à la Magie. Mais pour la mise en service, les techniciens auront besoin de quelqu'un manipulant le seiðr et sans moi …

\- Sans toi, ils ne sauront pas comment s'y prendre. C'est un problème en moins. »

Elles se turent. Romanoff se retourna, se plaçant elle aussi sur le dos.

« Odin voulait peut-être t'éviter l'humiliation. Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison de te brimer, mais il avait sa propre vision des choses.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je reproche à Odin. Enfin, si, mais, ce n'est pas ce que je lui reproche le plus. Il a toujours été beaucoup plus dur avec moi qu'avec Thor. Thor pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'était jamais grondé, ou si peu. Il se mettait toujours dans des situations improbables, et pour tous, il était normal que je lui vienne en aide. Mais les remontrances étaient pour nous deux. Il a eu le droit à Mjöllnir. J'ai eu le droit à 'Tu ne peux pas être Maître Mage-Théoricien Loki'. Il est devenu héritier. J'ai eu le droit à 'connais ta place mon frère'. Un exemple extrême. J'ai fait échouer son couronnement, car il n'était pas prêt à monter sur le trône. Nous n'aurions pas eu un Roi, mais un tyran. Et personne ne s'en inquiétait, sauf moi. Alors, j'ai fait entrer quelques Jötnar dans le Palais le jour du couronnement. Ils ont été très vite tués, mais Thor s'est enflammé et à voulu marcher sur Jötunheim pour une expédition punitive. Trois Jötnar entrent dans le Palais, et lui veut déclencher une guerre. Et malgré le refus du Père de Toute Chose, il l'a fait, m'embarquant d'autorité dans son délire, avec ses quatre meilleurs amis. Il pensait réellement qu'à six nous pourrions nous battre contre une armée de Géants des Glaces. Odin nous a sauvé la vie, car j'ai eu le bon sens de le faire prévenir.

\- Mais Thor ne l'a pas vu comme cela.

\- Non. A ses yeux, et aux yeux de ses amis, c'était une trahison. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était éviter cette guerre, cette invasion. Thor voulait détruire les Jötnar. Tout Asgard hait ce peuple. Qu'a fait Odin pour le punir ? Il lui a confisqué Mjöllnir et l'a exilé sur Terre avec pour consigne de se montrer digne de ses pouvoirs. Je te passerai les détails de comment je suis monté sur le trône pendant ce temps, comme Roi Régent, et comment j'en suis venu à … tomber entre les branches de l'Yggdrasil. Tout est encore confus pour moi, et je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je sais que les amis de Thor l'ont rejoins sur Terre, malgré mon interdiction, et que le Gardien leur a ouvert le Bifröst, se rendant parjure. Je me souviens aussi avoir fait croire à Thor qu'Odin était mort. Mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Je me souviens avoir envoyé le Destructeur sur Terre, mais je ne me souviens pas de comment Thor est revenu sur Asgard, ni comment il en est venu à détruire le Bifröst. J'ai quelques flashs, comme vous dites. Je tue mon père biologique, qui m'a laissé à mourir dans le froid de Jötunheim. Je me bats contre Thor sur le Pont Arc-en-Ciel. Je lâche Gungnir. Mais c'est tout. Il n'y a plus vraiment de lien entre tout ça. Juste, l'envie de … d'effacer. De détruire. »

Dans la nuit, Loki écoute la respiration calme de Romanoff qui l'écoute sans l'interrompre. Depuis quand quelqu'un avait-il pris le temps de l'écouter ainsi ?

« A l'inverse, quand j'ai mené l'armée des Chitauri sur Terre, ce qui est comparable à la volonté de Thor de mener une guerre contre Jötunheim, quelle a été ma sentence ? La prison à perpétuité, et deux siècles en isolation complète. Même les gardes qui m'apportaient mes repas n'avaient pas le droit de me parler. C'est un peu l'apothéose de la différence de traitement entre Thor et moi. Et je les comprends d'une certaine manière. Comment aimer un enfant qui en plus de ne pas être le sien, est issu d'un peuple aussi barbare que celui des Jötnar ? Alors que vous pouvez donner tout votre amour à votre propre enfant. Le fruit de votre chair. Votre propre sang. Si Odin m'a pris avec lui, ce n'était pas par pitié. C'était dans l'espoir de pouvoir me placer un jour sur le trône de Jötunheim, faire de moi un Roi pantin. Ce projet est vite devenu obsolète. Plus besoin de s'embarrasser à me montrer la moindre affection. »

Romanoff resta silencieuse de longs instants.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus triste, dit-elle. Que tu penses que ce soit vrai, ou qu'en effet, ça puisse l'être. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Odin. Mais Thor … il parle toujours de toi comme étant son frère, tu sais. Il ne supporte pas qu'on puisse dire du mal de toi en sa présence. Même Clint fait des efforts à ce propos. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ton plus grand fan. Loin de là.

\- Compréhensible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? Il ne se souvient de rien, et ça l'angoisse terriblement.

\- Je n'y peux pas grand chose. C'est un effet secondaire de la possession grâce au Sceptre. Je ne pourrais pas lui rendre la mémoire.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Ah ?

\- Nous … nous ne voulons pas qu'il se souvienne. Il a tué des gens, des agents avec qui il a travaillé. Et il se sent coupable de la mort de Phil … même si, ce n'est plus d'actualité. Si Fury n'était pas mort, crois-moi, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Faire croire à Clint que son mentor et protecteur est mort par sa faute … Fury compte … comptait beaucoup pour moi, mais là, j'ai juste envie d'aller cracher sur sa tombe. »

Dans le noir, Loki sourit.

* * *

 _ **Je vous avais dit que ce serait plus long. Et encore, j'ai coupé un peu pour équilibrer.**_

 _ **Avec le petit rapprochement qui va bien à la fin :) D'ailleurs, le couple Loki-Natasha a-t-il un nom ? Le FrostWidow ? Le Losha ? Le Lotasha ? Le Naki ? (ça fait vaguement nom de menu japonais) Je veux savoir !**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews cette semaine, mais vous avez toute ma gratitude 3 keur sur vous qui laissez des messages !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 5**

Récupérer le matériel de Wilson fut un jeu d'enfant pour Loki. En quelques minutes, elle était revenue avec une caisse portant le logo de l'armée de l'air. Wilson eut l'air tout excité d'ouvrir la caisse et d'en sortir ce qu'il appelait ses ailes. Puis, il fallut arracher des informations à l'agent Sitwell. Loki ne participa pas activement, se contentant de surveiller l'équipement d'enregistrement, pour conserver une preuve des dires de l'agent d'HYDRA. C'était dommage. Elle aurait bien voulu jeter Sitwell dans le vide. Mais ce fut Romanoff qui eut ce plaisir.

Sitwell, après être remonté sur le toit grâce à Falcon, expliqua que l'algorithme de Zola servait à explorer internet à la recherche de cibles pour les Héliporteurs, pour éliminer toutes les menaces potentielles qui pourraient freiner HYDRA dans sa tentative de domination du monde. Des millions de morts, en quelques minutes. Plus efficace qu'une guerre. Ou qu'une invasion extra-terrestre.

Ils étaient réunis quelques instants plus tard, serrés dans la voiture de Wilson, Sitwell avec eux à son corps défendant, mais bien obligé de les suivre s'il voulait rester en vie. Romanoff rappelait que le lancement des Héliporteurs se faisait le jour-même, à 16 heures, et qu'il fallait l'empêcher, quand quelque chose tomba sur le toit de la voiture.

Une main traversa la vitre du côté où l'agent d'HYDRA était assis, l'attrapant par le col, l'extrayant de la voiture par la fenêtre et le jetant au loin, sur l'autre voie de l'autoroute. Immédiatement, un trente-six tonnes passa sur le pauvre homme, le tuant sur le coup.

Les occupants de la voiture restèrent abasourdis pendant un instant. Romanoff fut la première à réagir, bousculant tout le monde afin d'éviter les balles, même Loki. Elle agrippa le frein à main et arrêta brutalement la voiture, envoyant valdinguer la personne accrochée sur le toit. Leur assaillant, loin d'être assommé par la chute, se retourna et freina son vol plané en enfonçant une main dans le béton. Attendez, quoi ?

C'était un homme, en tenue de combat noir, le visage masqué par des lunettes et quelque chose lui cachant la bouche et le menton. Des cheveux mi-longs voletaient autour de sa tête. Mais le plus étonnant était son bras gauche, totalement fait de métal, de plaques agencées les unes aux autres pour rendre un mouvement fluide et puissant.

Mais alors que leur petit groupe reprenait ses esprits pour envisager de se battre contre cet ennemi inattendu, un véhicule noir, de type militaire, leur entra dedans, enfonçant l'arrière de la voiture de Wilson. Face aux quatre roues motrices de l'énorme engin, la petite voiture citadine n'avait aucune chance et fut poussée jusqu'au type en noir. Celui-ci, d'un bond acrobatique impressionnant, sauta à nouveau sur le toit de la voiture.

Quand l'inconnu arracha littéralement le volant à travers le pare-brise, Loki dût faire un choix. Elle lança rapidement un sortilège de protection à Rogers et se téléporta avec Wilson et Romanoff, derrière la glissière de sécurité en béton. Elle n'avait pas pu agripper Rogers. Elle n'avait que deux mains.

Bien lui en avait pris, car quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Wilson, Romanoff et elle purent voir la voiture faire une embardée. Rogers s'éjecta du véhicule, utilisant son bouclier comme d'une luge. La voiture ennemie s'arrêta. Romanoff s'élança, l'arme au point pour venir en aide à son coéquipier. Loki n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un sort de protection, elle était déjà loin. Elle lança tout de même un sort sur Wilson.

« C'est quoi putain ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le léger halo vert qui le nimbait.

\- Une sorte de gilet pare-balle. Pas ultime, mais ça devrait au moins dépanner. »

D'autres ennemis sortaient du véhicule noir, lourdement armés. L'homme au bras de métal s'empara d'un lance-grenade et tira sur Rogers. Celui-ci fut éjecté de l'autoroute, tombant de la route suspendue, sur un bus en contrebas. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le bus fit un écart et fut percuté par un camion qui arrivait trop vite.

Canardée de toute part, Romanoff se lança dans le vide, pour se cacher sous la route suspendue.

Wilson signala à Loki qu'il comptait essayer de récupérer ses ailes.

Puis, la suite des événements fut un peu dure à suivre.

Loki se plaça en diversion, se mettant volontairement à découvert, permettant à Wilson de se faufiler entre les voitures, désertées par leurs occupants.

Leurs ennemis lui firent face, et se mirent à lui tirer dessus. Les balles ne l'éraflèrent même pas. Sa constitution était bien plus dense que celle d'un humain et les balles ricochaient sur sa peau, sa Magie la rendant encore plus solide qu'elle ne l'était à la base.

Cela déconcerta suffisamment ses assaillants pour lui permettre d'avancer. Elle se saisit de l'un d'entre eux à la gorge et le lança sur les autres. Ils tombèrent comme un jeu de quille. Mais l'homme au bras de métal, qui semblait ne pas tenir compte d'elle jusqu'ici, lui tira dessus avec son lance grenade. L'explosion la fit voler par dessus la glissière de sécurité, et tomber en contrebas de la route suspendue.

Son souffle fut brutalement expulsé de sa poitrine quand elle s'écrasa sur le bitume. Sa vision se voila de noir, et des points brillants polluèrent son champ de vision. Les sons autour d'elle étaient discordants, parfois étouffés, parfois trop forts. Un long sifflement retentissait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, les assaillants étaient descendus de la route suspendue et pointaient sur elle des canons bien plus gros que précédemment. Elle ne savait pas du tout si ce genre de calibres pouvait la blesser. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était encore trop sonnée pour se téléporter, même à courte distance. Elle arrivait à peine à garder la tête levée.

Alors que les premières balles ricochaient dangereusement proches d'elle, Captain America sortit de nulle-part et la tira derrière une voiture, à couvert, le bouclier de vibranium faisant rempart, protégeant leurs deux corps.

De là où ils étaient placés, ils pouvaient voir l'homme au bras de métal s'avancer résolument vers la position de Romanoff, lançant de temps à autre une grenade sur une voiture de police. Sur la route suspendue, Wilson se mit à tirer, dégommant un des hommes leur tirant dessus. En positionnant son bouclier autrement, Rogers parvint à faire ricocher quelques balles, tuant un autre de leurs ennemis. Loki lui fit signe qu'elle avait repris son souffle et ses esprits.

Wilson les couvrait alors qu'ils se lancèrent à nouveau dans la bataille, mettant hors combat les derniers hommes armés de gros calibres.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Romanoff s'attaquait à l'homme au bras de métal au corps à corps. Si elle n'avait clairement pas l'avantage, elle n'en était pas pour autant une cible facile, suffisamment souple et rapide pour éviter ses attaques brutales. Mais alors qu'elle courrait se mettre à couvert, l'homme tira et l'atteignit à l'épaule.

Pour une raison qui échappa à Loki, voir Romanoff blessée la mit très en colère. Rogers se précipita pour empêcher l'homme au bras de métal d'achever sa coéquipière, mais Loki fut la plus rapide. Elle se téléporta juste à côté de l'homme en noir, le frappant à la poitrine de toutes ses forces. Un coup comme celui-là aurait fait décoller n'importe qui dans les airs, mais pas cet ennemi. Il se rétablit très vite sur ses pieds, et tira dans sa direction.

Loki se téléporta à nouveau, tandis que Rogers arrivait, le bouclier en avant.

Pris en tenaille entre eux deux, l'homme au bras de métal ne démérita pas, parvenant même à arracher le bouclier des mains de Rogers et à s'en servir contre eux.

Bouclier, revolver, couteau, à mains nues, ce type était une machine de guerre, redoutablement efficace. Loki, qui ne s'était pas entraînée au combat depuis longtemps, fut à nouveau envoyée au tapis, laissant Rogers se battre. Elle lui lança à nouveau un sort de protection, bien mineur, mais qui suffit à lui faire prendre un petit avantage et à ne pas craindre d'être poignardée par leur assaillant.

Sautant par dessus les voitures et esquivant les coups dévastateurs, Rogers parvint à récupérer son bouclier, et dans un dernier échange de coups rapides et violents, il arracha le masque de l'homme au bras de métal.

Le monde de Rogers sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Son visage exprima la plus sincère stupéfaction.

« Bucky ?

\- Qui est Bucky ? Demanda l'homme au bras de métal. »

Loki ne savait pas du tout de qui parlait Rogers. Mais alors que leur ennemi levait le bras pour tirer sur Rogers, trop stupéfait pour réagir, Wilson tomba littéralement du ciel, et décocha un coup de pied spectaculaire qui mit l'homme à terre. Il se leva, et à nouveau voulu tirer sur Rogers, mais cette fois, ce fut Romanoff, le lance-grenade à la main, qui le fit fuir.

En une fraction de seconde, l'homme au bras de métal avait disparu et des agents de l'équipe STRIKE arrivait par dizaines, hurlant et vociférant, et les mettait en état d'arrestation.

Ils furent tous transportés dans un camion blindé, des menottes impressionnantes autour des poignets pour Rogers et Loki. Elle observa discrètement le métal, et en conclut qu'au besoin, elle pourrait facilement s'en débarrasser.

Après quelques courtes minutes, Rogers sortit de son état de stupeur.

« C'était lui, dit-il. Bucky. Il m'a regardé … comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

\- Qui est Bucky ? Demanda Loki.

\- Il était mon meilleur ami. Il est mort en tombant dans un précipice en 1945.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Fit Wilson. C'était il y a soixante-dix ans !

\- Zola. L'unité de Bucky a été capturée en 43. Zola a expérimenté sur lui. Peu importe ce qu'il lui a fait, cela lui a permis de survivre à sa chute. Ils ont dû le trouver.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Steve, marmonna Romanoff. »

L'espionne luttait visiblement contre la douleur, sa plaie saignant abondamment. Wilson se tourna vers l'un de leur garde, en armure noir, casque de sécurité opaque sur la tête.

« On a besoin d'un médecin. Si on n'arrête pas l'hémorragie, elle va se vider de son sang. »

Le garde dégaina une matraque électrique, faisant reculer Wilson. Mais au lieu de frapper Falcon, le garde se retourna contre son collègue. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur second gardien gisait sur le sol du fourgon, assommé. Le premier garde retira son casque.

« Ce truc me pressait le cerveau, se plaignit l'agent Hill puis se tournant vers Rogers et Romanoff. Qui est ce mec ? Et pourquoi Tjuv est encore avec vous ? »

En quelques mots, Rogers expliqua que Wilson était un ami et que Loki était une aide précieuse grâce à sa Magie. Puis, Hill sortit un outil laser de sa poche et fit un trou dans le sol du fourgon. Ils profitèrent d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour s'échapper. Une voiture les attendait non loin, et c'est en sécurité que Loki put enfin se tourner vers Romanoff et exiger de regarder sa blessure.

« C'est rien, marmonna l'espionne.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as perdu au moins un demi-litre de sang. Ce n'est _pas_ rien. Je peux arrêter l'hémorragie, en attendant de désinfecter la blessure.

\- Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je suis Mage-Guerrière, tu te souviens ? Cela implique aussi de savoir soigner rapidement une blessure pour éviter la mort. Laisse-moi essayer. S'il te plaît. »

Romanoff planta son regard vert pâle dans celui vert empire de Loki. Elle prit cela pour un assentiment et à l'aide d'un couteau, elle retira et découpa les vêtements de l'espionne. Délicatement, elle retira du bout des doigts les fibres de tissu logées dans la plaie, avant de passer une main illuminée de Magie. Romanoff ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Loki sourit. Cette étape était difficile à décrire quand on était le blessé. C'était chaud et cela démangeait affreusement. Mais ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux. Quand le saignement stoppa, Loki retira sa main.

« Merci, Lok.

\- De rien … Natasha. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant Bringhton Dam, un immense barrage permettant de contrôler les eaux du Patuxent River, l'une des principales rivières de la région. Le bâtiment n'était pas très accueillant, d'un gris passé froid et humide. Ils furent tout de même introduits à l'intérieur, longeant un couloir à l'image du barrage, sombre, froid et humide, puis débouchèrent sur une salle où avait été installée une chambre d'hôpital. Là, dans un lit médicalisé, reposait Fury, Nicholas J., lui-même.

Loki ressentit à la fois de la colère et du soulagement.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, dit simplement le blessé en se tournant vers eux.

\- Vous … vous êtes … un enfoiré, balbutia Loki sans pouvoir se contenir.

\- Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, Nick, dit Natasha.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas mort, qu'est-ce que vous avez alors ? Demanda Rogers.

\- Colonne lacérée. Fracture du sternum, de la clavicule. Foie perforé. Et une migraine d'enfer.

\- Sans oublier le pneumothorax, intervint un médecin qui s'avançait pour regarder la blessure de Natasha.

\- Non, ne l'oublions pas.

\- A part ça, ça va.

\- Et l'opération ? Insista Natasha. Votre cœur s'est arrêté. Est-ce que vous avez fait la même chose qu'avec Coulson ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Fury. »

Il se tourna vers Loki.

« Vous leur avez dit pour Coulson ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Natasha a découvert mon identité, et je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main pour certifier de ma fiabilité.

\- Et faire croire à Clint que Phil est mort, alors que c'est un mensonge, c'est vraiment …, s'emporta Natasha sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à suivre, intervint Hill. Vous êtes qui exactement Tjuv ?

\- Lok Tjuv est en réalité Loki d'Asgard, révéla Fury. »

Hill ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Attendez là ! S'énerva Natasha. Maria, je peux pas le croire. Tu savais que Phil était vivant ? Comment … Pourquoi … Je ne comprends pas.

\- On en rediscutera plus tard, si vous voulez bien agent Romanoff, la coupa Fury. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur nos problèmes les plus immédiats, comme une organisation secrète, supposément disparue, qui essaye de contrôler le monde. »

Natasha détourna le regard, à la fois penaude et en colère.

« Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vos blessures, proposa Loki. Ça ne sera pas un miracle, mais ça vous permettra de sortir de ce lit. »

Fury hésita, mais finit par accepter d'un signe de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table pour choisir quel plan d'action adopter. Le Directeur du SHIELD regardait une photo du Secrétaire Pierce, d'un air mauvais.

« Dire que cet homme a refusé un prix Nobel de la paix. Il disait, la paix n'est pas un accomplissement, mais une responsabilité. Des trucs comme ça me donnent des problèmes de confiance, geignit-il en lançant la photographie en noir et blanc sur la table.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour avoir des problèmes de confiance, répliqua Loki avec un sourire aimable.

\- Nous devons stopper le lancement des Héliporteurs, rappela Natasha pour que tout le monde se concentre.

\- Je crains que le Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale n'accepte plus mes appels. »

D'un geste théâtral, il ouvrit une mallette noire, contenant trois puces informatiques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Wilson prenant part enfin à la discussion.

\- Une fois les Héliporteurs à trois mille pieds, expliqua Hill, ils peuvent se connecter avec les satellites du Projet Insight. La triangulation activera leurs armes.

\- Il nous faudra prendre les Héliporteurs d'assaut et remplacer une lame de serveur spécifique par celle-ci, dit Fury en montrant les puces.

\- Pas juste une ou deux, renchérit Hill. Nous avons besoin que les trois soient en place pour que cela marche. C'est une des sécurités que nous avons installé.

\- Quelles sont les autres ? Demanda Rogers.

\- Les armes magiques ne seront pas opérationnelles car je ne les ai pas mises en route, dit Loki. Par contre, il y a divers dispositifs qui empêchent d'accéder aux Héliporteurs par Magie.

\- Donc pas de téléportation, comprit Natasha.

\- Exactement.

\- Nous devons partir du principe que toutes les personnes à bord des Héliporteurs sont des membres d'HYDRA, continua Fury. Nous devrons les contourner, entrer et insérer les puces. Ensuite, nous pourrons peut-être sauver les meubles.

\- On ne sauvera rien du tout ! le coupa Rogers. Nous n'allons pas juste abattre les Héliporteurs. Nous devons abattre le SHIELD. »

Le regard de Fury en disait long sur son ressenti à propos des paroles du Capitaine. Le SHIELD était littéralement toute sa vie. Il y avait mis toute son âme. Il avait perdu un œil pour l'agence. Mais Loki était d'accord. L'organisation était corrompue bien trop profondément. Il fallait amputer le membre avant que la gangrène ne se propage, si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Le SHIELD devait tomber. Mais c'était trop dur à accepter pour Fury.

« Le SHIELD n'a rien à voir … Commença-t-il.

\- Vous m'avez donné cette mission, rappela Rogers. Cela finit ici. Le SHIELD est compromis, vous l'avez dit vous-même. HYDRA a grandi en son sein et personne ne s'en est aperçu.

\- Pourquoi se terre-t-on dans cette cave à votre avis ? Nous avons remarqué !

\- Et combien ont payé avant cela ? »

L'accusation était voilée mais discernable.

« Je ne savais pas pour Barnes, tenta le Directeur penaud.

\- Et si vous l'aviez su, vous me l'auriez dit ? Reprit Rogers. Ou vous auriez compartimenté ça aussi ? SHIELD, HYDRA, tout ça doit finir.

\- Il n'a pas tort, souffla Hill s'attirant un regard peu amène de son supérieur. »

Mais autour de la table, tous étaient d'accord avec Captain America. Flamboyant Capitaine, subjuguant ses troupes dans une verve emportée.

En dernier recours, Fury se tourna vers Loki.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Fury, dit-elle agacée. Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs quand on me met le nez dedans. Et nous sommes dedans. Le SHIELD doit mourir. Comme vous avez dû mourir. Mais la mort n'est pas toujours définitive.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, sourit Natasha.

\- Je ne l'encourage pas, répliqua Loki. Je donne de l'espoir à un vieil homme. Je fais une bonne action.

\- Paradoxal pour la Déesse du Mal, dit-elle toujours souriante.

\- Pour votre gouverne à tous, je ne suis pas la Déesse du Mal. Je suis la Déesse du Chaos, de la Ruse et de la Tromperie, du Feu, mais pas du Mal. Le Dieu ou la Déesse du Mal n'existe pas. S'il ou elle existait, ce serait un être purement mauvais. Personne n'est purement mauvais. Ce serait … trop horrible.

\- Très bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, il nous faut un plan d'attaque, dit Rogers prenant les choses en main. »

Ils mirent donc en place un plan puis se laissèrent quelques instants pour se préparer. Rogers vint trouver Loki. De manière hilarante, il lui demanda avec toute l'humilité dont il était capable, en tenant compte de leur passé commun, si elle pouvait se téléporter dans un musée de Washington afin de voler son ancien uniforme. Loki faillit lui rire au nez, mais se contint, s'apercevant que cette histoire d'uniforme tenait vraiment à cœur au Capitaine.

« C'était ton uniforme pendant la Guerre ? Demanda-t-elle après lui avoir apporté. Tu crois qu'avec … il te reconnaîtra plus facilement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Rogers en caressant distraitement l'étoffe épaisse. J'espère. Mais j'en doute. Ce serait trop beau. Tu es prête ?

\- Oh, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. HYDRA pense avoir créé un monde chaotique. Ce qu'ils ont créé, ce n'est que du désordre et de la peur. Le désordre détruit. Le Chaos est source de création. Je vais leur montrer ce qu'est le Chaos, dans toute sa splendeur. J'en suis la Déesse, après tout. »

* * *

 _ **On revient à des parties plus courtes, mais c'est pour votre bien. Je ménage le suspens, un peu.**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous du rôle de Loki dans les événements du film ?**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 6**

Pendant que Rogers faisait son petit speech au micro du Triskelion, et que Natasha était bien infiltrée au sein du Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale, Loki se lançait un petit sort d'inattention et se faufilait afin d'atteindre le premier Héliporteur. Wilson et Rogers rejoindraient les deux autres après le discours d'encouragement des troupes du Capitaine. La première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de désactiver les balises anti-intrusion magique. C'était de petits dispositifs, à demi-magiques, à demi-technologiques, insérés dans le montant supérieur des portes coupe-feu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tous les désactiver, et franchement faire cela aurait pris toute la journée, mais juste quelques uns étaient suffisants pour lui permettre de s'échapper en se téléportant quand elle aurait placé la puce dans les lames de serveur du bâtiment volant.

Elle était presque arrivée au serveur central quand diverses alarmes se mirent à retentir et l'Héliporteur décolla. Bientôt, il y eut des coups de feu, puis des coups de canons anti-aérien, signe que Wilson s'était lancé dans la bataille. Un peu plus problématique pour elle, un commando en armes débarqua du bout du couloir et commença à lui tirer dessus. Loki avait le feu vert de Captain America et Black Widow pour contre-attaquer de la manière qui lui semblait la plus appropriée. Elle fit apparaître son armure de combat, légèrement modifiée depuis sa tentative ratée d'invasion, ainsi qu'une épée courte dans sa main.

Les humains avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à croire que le fusil est plus fort que la lame, mais Loki leur prouva le contraire. Leurs balles ne pouvaient pas la blesser, alors que son épée, forgée par elle-même des siècles plus tôt, dans un métal inconnu sur Terre, tranchait les membres sans difficulté. En quelques minutes, elle était venue à bout de ces soldats, plus nombreux mais moins bien armés que ceux de l'autoroute.

Dans son oreillette, elle suivait la progression de Falcon et Captain America. Wilson essayait pour le moment en vain d'atteindre les serveurs en passant par le ventre de l'Héliporteur, tandis que Rogers était attaqué de tout côté. Puis Natasha se mit à parler, mais elle ne s'adressait pas à eux.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Ai-je interrompu votre grand moment ? »

Apparemment, elle avait fait connaître sa présence à Pierce, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à larguer les secrets du SHIELD sur internet, et que Fury arrivait bientôt.

Dans le ciel, Falcon se faisait toujours tirer dessus comme un griss dans une chasse à courre. Loki se dépêcha de finir son travail, et inséra la puce dans la lame de serveur.

« Alpha verrouillé, annonça-t-elle dans son micro. Je rejoins Black Widow.

\- Reçu, dit Hill dans son oreillette. Falcon, où en es-tu ?

\- J'ai fait un détour, répondit la voix de Wilson tendue. »

Loki regarda dehors, et le vit pourchassé par un Quinjet. L'engin le visa et lança une myriade de petits missiles à tête chercheuse. Falcon réussit à s'en débarrasser en les faisant s'écraser sur l'Héliporteur, et même dans la verrière protégeant le cœur des serveurs. Soulagée, elle se téléporta directement dans la salle de réunion, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Natasha qui la salua d'un sourire.

« Bravo, verrouillé, annonça Wilson. »

Natasha se tenait debout derrière l'ordinateur le plus sécurisé du Triskelion, pianotant le plus rapidement possible afin de faire tomber tous les pare-feux et dévoiler au grand jour les secrets du SHIELD et d'HYDRA. Au sol, trois agents du STRIKE, dépossédés de leurs armes, gisaient, évanouis.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Pierce. »

Les membres du Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale la regardaient, la même question dans les yeux.

« Lok Tjuv, répondit-elle. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Secrétaire Pierce. Ça avance ?

\- Que faites-vous exactement ? Demanda un membre du Conseil vieux et chauve à Natasha.

\- Elle désactive les protocoles de sécurité informatique et balance tout sur internet, expliqua Pierce.

\- Y compris les secrets d'HYDRA, jubila Natasha sous son masque d'indifférence.

\- Et ceux du SHIELD, continua Pierce. Si vous faites ça, tout votre passé sera dévoilé. »

Natasha marqua un minuscule temps de pause. Loki savait qu'elle jouait avec lui, faisant croire qu'elle pouvait encore avoir des doutes, pour le mettre en confiance et le faire parler.

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir que le monde vous voit telle que vous êtes ? Susurra Pierce. »

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien, répondant de sa voix mielleuse :

« Et vous ? »

Son petit sourire en coin valait toutes les punchlines du monde, et Loki eut un petit rire.

« Je croyais que tu devais m'attendre pour nettoyer ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Avant que Natasha ne puisse répondre, Pierce persiflait déjà :

« Rien de tel que deux femmes pour faire le ménage. »

D'un pas assuré, Loki s'approcha du Secrétaire et lui décocha une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant au tapis et faisant reculer les membres du Conseil d'un pas.

« Ne l'abîme pas trop, Lok, gronda gentiment Natasha sans s'arrêter. On en a besoin pour la suite. »

Pierce se redressa difficilement, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

A l'extérieur, les Héliporteurs prenaient de l'altitude. De la salle de réunion, tout en haut du bâtiment du Quartier Général du SHIELD, leur petit groupe avait une vue imprenable sur les batailles qui se déroulaient au dessus d'eux. Soudain, en bas du Triskelion, sur le tarmac, il y eut une série d'explosions. Quelqu'un lançait des grenades sur les Quinjets au sol, empêchant tout support aérien pour Captain America et Falcon. Loki jeta un œil à Pierce qui soudainement avait l'air très content de lui. Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour jeter un œil. En contrebas, une silhouette noire avec un bras de métal tirait sur les pilotes du SHIELD qui essayaient vainement de se défendre.

« C'est lui, dit-elle simplement. Rogers. Tu vas avoir de la compagnie, signala-t-elle quand le Soldat de l'Hiver monta dans un Quinjet et décolla.

\- Reçu, répondit l'homme en costume.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter, dit Pierce. Il sème le chaos et on ne peut pas entraver le chaos.

\- Ceci, dit Loki en désignant d'un grand geste les Héliporteurs au dessus d'eux, n'est pas le Chaos. Ceci est du désordre, de la destruction. Le Chaos est plus grand, plus beau. Du Chaos naît le renouveau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Pierce étonné.

\- Mon nom de naissance, je ne le connais pas. Mais vous me connaissez sous le nom de Loki d'Asgard. »

Il y eut quelques exclamations de stupeur parmi les personnes présentes, y compris de la part des différents conseillers.

« Vous avez tenté d'envahir la Terre, dit l'un d'entre eux. Pourquoi la défendre maintenant ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, répondit Loki. »

L'attention de tous fut détournée par l'écran géant d'ordinateur qui annonçait que l'accès était refusé. Natasha venait d'arriver à bout de tous les pare-feux et autres protocoles de sécurité du SHIELD, et s'attaquait à la dernière barrière, la plus solide, mais ironiquement, celle qui serait le plus facile à passer.

« Autoriser le décryptage nécessite l'ordre de deux membres alpha, dit Pierce avec un brin de victoire dans la voix.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Natasha. Les renforts arrivent. »

Avec un timing impressionnant, et un sens de la théâtralité toute recherchée, un hélicoptère se posa sur le toit, juste à quelques mètres de la baie vitrée de la salle de réunion. Le bras en écharpe, encore amoché mais tenant fièrement debout, Nick Fury sortit de l'appareil.

« Tu as reçu mes fleurs ? Demanda Pierce à Fury quand il entra dans le bâtiment. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et eut envie de lui envoyer un deuxième coup de poing.

Pierce se mit à parler, essayant de convaincre Fury qu'ils recherchaient tous les deux la même chose. Loki s'était approché de Natasha et lui glissa :

« J'ai envie de lui casser les genoux.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tant qu'on peut utiliser son empreinte rétinienne. »

Les deux femmes se mirent à glousser le plus discrètement possible, mais pas suffisamment car Pierce et Fury s'interrompirent et les regardèrent, clairement étonnés.

« Quoi ? Demandèrent-elles en cœur en se retenant de pouffer à nouveau.

\- Tjuv, grogna Fury, ne corrompez pas ma meilleure agent.

\- Natasha n'est plus vraiment une agent, tout comme vous n'êtes plus vraiment Directeur, répliqua Loki. »

Sentant qu'elle avait Natasha de son côté quand il s'agissait d'asticoter Fury, elle se tourna vers l'espionne.

« Il faudra absolument que tu viennes à l'un de nos brunches du dimanche. Phil vient très souvent.

\- Bon ça suffit, râla Fury. Mettons un terme à cette mascarade. »

Il souleva son cache-œil, révélant un globe presque entièrement blanc, traversé de part en part par une scarification peu ragoûtante.

« Nick, tenta une dernière fois Pierce. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est sauver sept milliards d'êtres humains. Mais le prix à payer est d'en sacrifier vingt millions. N'est-ce pas équitable ?

\- Et le travail c'est la liberté, soupira Loki. Les oxymores ne peuvent pas toujours fonctionner. Quoi ? Fit-elle face aux regards surpris. Cela fait presque un an et demi que je vis sur Terre. J'ai entendu parler des Nazis, merci beaucoup. »

Pierce fut placé par Natasha devant le premier lecteur optique, tandis que Fury plaçait son œil aveugle devant le second.

« Niveau alpha confirmé, annonça l'ordinateur. Code de décryptage accepté. Protection désactivée. »

C'était fait. Les secrets du SHIELD venaient d'arriver sur internet. Loki sourit. Maintenant, on pouvait commencer à parler de Chaos. Un renouveau était proche.

Au même moment, Hill avertissait tout le monde qu'il ne restait que six minutes pour Captain America. Celui-ci était aux prises avec un grand nombre de soldats et demanda de l'aide à Wilson. Par la baie vitrée, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient regarder le combat sur le troisième Héliporteur.

A l'incrédulité générale, tous purent voir un petit point aux couleurs du drapeau américain, se jeter dans le vide et tomber droit vers le Triskelion, rattrapé in extremis par Falcon et remonté sur l'Héliporteur. Mais alors que tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin entrer dans le bâtiment de guerre, des bruits de combat retentirent dans leurs oreillettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Falcon tombait du ciel, une aile arrachée.

Loki ne réfléchit pas et se téléporta sur le toit. Elle lança un sort de ralentissement à Wilson, qui put en profiter pour sortir un parachute et atterrir à côté d'elle sans s'abîmer les rotules.

« Merci, dit-il le souffle court. Le Soldat de l'Hiver est à la poursuite de Steve. Il faut qu'on y retourne pour l'aider.

\- Et comment veux-tu faire ça ? Demanda Loki. Tu n'as plus tes ailes, tous les Quinjets sont détruits et je ne peux pas me téléporter à bord.

\- Mais tu peux te téléporter au dessus. On se laisse tomber, et grâce à tes trucs magiques tu nous ralentis, et on va aider Steve. »

Loki fixa l'homme noir quelques instants.

« Ça pourrait marcher, dit-elle. Mais seulement pour moi. Je ne prends pas le risque de te tuer dans le processus. La chute sera ralentie, mais quand même violente. Au mieux, tu te casseras les deux jambes.

\- Et toi, ça ne te fera rien ? »

Loki se contenta de lui sourire, puis se téléporta. La chute fut vertigineuse, malgré le sort de ralentissement. Ses os protestèrent quand elle atterrit lourdement sur la piste d'envol de l'engin, creusant un petit trou dans l'asphalte. Dans son oreillette, Hill indiquait à Wilson que Rumlow, l'un des leaders de l'équipe STRIKE, se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion où se trouvaient encore Natasha et Fury.

Loki courait dans les couloirs de l'Héliporteur, ne s'arrêtant que pour détruire les dispositifs anti-intrusion magique sur son passage. Quand elle arriva dans la grande verrière qui abritait les serveurs informatiques, Rogers se battait déjà depuis un petit moment contre le Soldat de l'Hiver. L'emplacement des lames de serveurs était ouvert, et la puce spécifique déjà ôtée, mais sa place était vide. Loki avisa la puce, sur l'une des poutres de métal de la verrière, à quelques mètres du combat entre les deux hommes. Elle s'apprêtait à escalader pour la récupérer sans briser la vitre de verre sécurisé, quand elle entendit des cris en échos dans son oreillette.

« A moins de vouloir un sternum perforé, je baisserai mon arme si j'étais vous, dit Pierce. Il s'est armé au moment où vous l'avez épinglé. »

En quelques microsecondes, Loki comprit que c'était à Natasha que Pierce parlait. Quelque chose de grave se passait dans la salle de réunion.

Loki se retrouva alors dans une situation atroce de son point de vue. Natasha, la seule personne depuis Sigyn à l'avoir écoutée, et à tenter de la comprendre, était en danger de mort, et elle, Loki, pouvait peut-être la sauver. Mais cela voulait dire abandonner Rogers, la puce, et vingt millions de personnes. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine alors que le choix lui était presque impossible.

Ce fut le cri de Rogers qui la ramena à la réalité. Le Soldat de l'Hiver venait de le poignarder dans l'épaule. Le choix fut alors fait, et en quelques bonds agiles, elle se laissa tomber sur la verrière. Malheureusement pour elle, le Soldat de l'Hiver la vit et se mit à courir vers elle, afin de l'empêcher d'atteindre la puce sur la poutre d'acier.

Rogers arracha le couteau de combat de son épaule et le lança sur le Soldat de l'Hiver, ce qui le détourna suffisamment longtemps de son but pour que Loki s'empare de la puce. Malgré tout, le Soldat lui bondit dessus et lui fit une clef de bras douloureuse, lui faisant lâcher la puce. Un bruit de choc métallique renseigna Loki sur la position de Rogers. Celui-ci avait récupéré son bouclier et venait de frapper le bras de métal du Soldat avec, le distrayant de la femme. Elle ramassa rapidement la puce et ne prit pas d'autres risques inutiles. Laissant à Rogers le bon soin de se débattre avec le Soldat, elle se téléporta sur la passerelle. Bien lui en prit, car il ne restait qu'à peine une minute et les Héliporteurs commençaient déjà à se mettre en position de triangulation.

« Charlie, verrouillé, annonça-t-elle. »

Elle entendit distinctement Hill soupirer dans son oreillette.

« Ok, dit l'agent. Sortez de là. »

Loki, sachant précisément ce qui allait se passer, se penchant à la balustrade.

« Rogers ! Il faut y aller ! Je peux nous téléporter !

\- Non ! Répondit-il et franchement elle n'était pas étonnée. Pas sans lui. »

Le lui en question se releva d'une chute qui avait dû être douloureuse, mais un revolver à la main. Captain America eut juste le temps de se protéger de son bouclier, afin d'éviter les balles, mais le Soldat était malin. Au lieu de viser le haut du corps, il visa au dernier moment les jambes.

« Steve ! Appela Loki inquiète. »

Le symbole de l'Amérique trébucha, une balle dans le genou. Loki se téléporta à proximité du Soldat, pour l'empêcher de tirer à nouveau, mais celui-ci l'attendait. Loki parvint à lui donner un coup pour lui faire lâcher son arme, mais son bras de métal était incroyablement résistant, et le coup qu'il lui porta au visage lui fit voir quelques étoiles et sa tête partit vers l'arrière. Elle tituba quelque peu, mais parvint à esquiver le coup de pied que lui envoya le Soldat. Dans un BONG retentissant, le bouclier de Rogers vint frapper le bras de métal, l'empêchant de cogner Loki un peu plus.

« Les Héliporteurs sont prêts à tirer, les avertit Hill.

\- Tirez, ordonna Rogers.

\- Mais Steve, protesta Hill.

\- C'est un ordre ! Rugit-il alors que le Soldat attaquait à nouveau. »

Hill, en bon agent, ne contesta pas plus l'ordre direct.

« T'es prête ? Demanda Rogers en regardant Loki. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se concentrer. Lorsque les premiers tirs de canon atteignirent l'Héliporteur, et que celui-ci trembla et chavira, Rogers et elle bondirent tous les deux sur le Soldat de l'Hiver et Loki les téléporta tous ensemble. Le choc de leurs corps, ses blessures, les secousses de l'Héliporteur, et le Soldat qui se débattit, tout cela fit que la téléportation ne fut pas une grande réussite. La réapparition fut très imprécise, et ils tombèrent tous dans le Potomac.

* * *

 _ **Mais si, mais si, les Cliffhangers sont bons pour vous. Je vous assure.  
**_

 _ **Je tiens à préciser que les menaces de mort sont un délit. Comme ça, au cas où. (Tout de même, un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui commentent cette histoire, et à celles et ceux qui la lisent simplement)  
**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 7**

L'eau froide les entraîna immédiatement vers le fond. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très loin de la rive et Loki aida Rogers, blessé, à nager jusque là. Le Soldat les suivait de près, mais semblait beaucoup moins agressif que sur l'Héliporteur.

Loki, malgré la fatigue, prit le temps de tisser un enchantement d'entrave sur le Soldat, afin de ne pas prendre de risques. Rogers traîna le corps immobilisé magiquement dans un endroit un peu plus sec. Leurs oreillettes étaient foutues à cause de l'eau, si bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Assis à quelques mètres de la rivière, sous un bosquet, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les trois Héliporteurs se tirant mutuellement dessus, et tombant droit sur le Triskelion.

Loki pensait avec angoisse à Natasha, Hill, Wilson et Fury, piégés dans le bâtiment. Bon, un peu plus à Natasha et un peu moins à Fury.

« Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes, dit Rogers au Soldat immobilisé. Tu es né à Brooklyn le 10 mai 1917. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Rappelle-toi ! Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. Et je t'appelle Bucky. »

Loki soupira.

« Tu sais Steve, si sa mémoire a été effacée, il va lui falloir un peu plus de temps que quelques minutes pour se souvenir. »

Steve ne répondit pas, mais continua à parler au Soldat de leur vie avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, de leur entrée dans l'armée, de leurs faits d'armes ensemble. Loki se remit à contempler le spectacle des Héliporteurs tombant, les uns sur les autres, dans le fleuve. Un hélicoptère décolla et récupéra quelqu'un littéralement au vol.

L'hélicoptère finit par les apercevoir et vint vers eux.

« Est-ce que la Magie pourrait faire quelque chose ? Demanda Steve.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Loki. La Magie de soin, enfin, de soin cérébral, n'est pas du tout mon domaine. Et de toute façon, je suis épuisée.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Pardon. »

Loki lui jeta un regard interloqué. Pardon ? A elle ?

« Je comprends, dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il est ton meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si Sigyn devait m'oublier et devenir mon ennemie. Je regarderai, mais pour le moment …

\- Tu veux retrouver ta femme et ton fils, compléta Rogers de sa voix grave.

\- Et je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour tes blessures. Je sais que tu guéris vite, mais il serait dommage que tes tissus se reforment autour de la balle dans ton genou. »

Le temps que l'hélicoptère en approche se pose, Loki avait extrait la balle et endigué l'hémorragie.

« Vous êtes là, fit Natasha un soupçon de soulagement dans la voix. Et lui aussi. Comment ?

\- Par Magie, répondit Loki.

\- Suis-je bête, dit-elle avec une moue adorable. Par Magie bien sûr. Fury a contacté Coulson. On va le rejoindre à New-York.

\- Phil est à New-York, s'étonna Loki. Et Sigyn et Narfi ?

\- Avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont tous à la tour Stark.

\- A la tour Stark … »

Loki ouvrit la bouche, trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent.

« Par les Nornes, finit-elle par soupirer. Narfi va être intenable.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Rogers.

\- Mon fils est un grand admirateur de votre groupe de super-héros, expliqua Loki avec une grimace. En particulier d'Iron Man. »

Natasha éclata de rire, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est un coup du destin, sourit Steve. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.

\- Moquez-vous, râla Loki. Mais quand il va vous voir, vous ferez moins les malins. »

A eux trois, ils hissèrent le corps toujours immobilisé de Barnes qui semblait avoir décidé d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Ils furent un peu serrés dans l'hélicoptère, mais le trajet fut court. Ils se posèrent sur le toit de la tour Stark, après un vol plutôt venteux, dû à l'absence de porte du côté gauche de l'appareil.

Aussitôt entrés dans le bâtiment, un cri les accueillit.

« Aya ! Hurla littéralement Narfi se jetant dans les bras de Loki. Aya ! Tu es revenue ! »

Loki réceptionna son fils adroitement, le prenant dans ses bras malgré ses trois cents ans, lui embrassant les joues avec un sourire soulagé.

« Aya ! Continua l'enfant. Tu sais chez qui on est Aya ? On est chez Iron Man ! Le plus fort des Avengers !

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense minn elska, répondit Loki d'un ton faussement sévère.

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit Narfi pas dupe. Iron Man est seulement le plus intelligent. Le plus fort, c'est Hulk. »

Derrière eux, Natasha et Steve n'en pouvaient plus de se retenir de rire. Et quand Narfi les aperçut, ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux.

« Tu es venue avec Captain America et Black Widow ! S'écria-t-il. Trop cool ! Est-ce que je peux porter ton bouclier ? »

A ce moment, Tony Stark entra, suivit de près par Sigyn et Phil.

« Stark, aboya Loki. Je vous laisse mon fils quelques jours, et vous détruisez son éducation. »

Stark eut l'air d'un adolescent pris en faute avec une cigarette.

« C'est pas moi ! Se défendit-il. Et … attends, t'es Loki ? Putain ! T'es canon !

\- Merci Stark, mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Mais j'te connais en fait. T'es la chercheuse du SHIELD qui m'a fait la vie pour installer je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Sigyn à son tour, se jeta plus ou moins dans les bras de Loki et la serra de toutes ses forces. Et cette femme avait de la force, mine de rien.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant et en la fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, toute seule avec Narfi si tu t'étais faite tuer ? Dis-moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas morte, Sigyn. Calme-toi. Tout s'est bien passé avec Phil ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet Loki Odinson ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Ouch, quand Sigyn l'appelait 'Odinson', c'était qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

« Madame, dit solennellement Steve. Sans Loki aujourd'hui, nous n'aurions probablement pas réussi notre mission, et des millions de gens seraient morts. Nous lui devons beaucoup. »

Sa déclaration causa une sorte de blanc avant que Stark ne détende l'atmosphère.

« Dites-moi Fury, vous n'étiez pas mort, à un moment donné ? Parce qu'entre vous et l'Agent P, c'est un peu la fête de la résurrection ces derniers temps.

\- On a un dernier miracle à vous présenter, répondit Fury. Bucky Barnes est immobilisé dans l'hélicoptère. »

Le regard de Phil se mit à scintiller littéralement, exactement de la même manière que Narfi quelques instants plus tôt.

« Il a subi probablement de très nombreux lavages de cerveau. HYDRA l'a transformé. Il est le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Deux légendes en un seul homme, dit Phil. Cela commence à faire beaucoup. »

Stark avait fait construire une pièce renforcée pour accueillir Hulk, le cas échéant, et on décida de mettre Barnes là en attendant de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Steve resta avec lui. La pièce ne contenait littéralement rien du tout, et les deux hommes étaient assis sur le sol, d'un côté et de l'autre de la pièce, se faisant face. Encore une fois, Rogers parlait tandis que Barnes restait silencieux. Dans le penthouse, le reste des personnes présentes était assis dans différents fauteuils et canapés, discutant des décisions à prendre.

« Je vais partir pour l'Europe, dit Fury. J'y ferai profil bas, et j'essayerai de rassembler les agents fiables sur le vieux continent.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Stark. Le SHIELD est mort, vive le SHIELD ?

\- Plus ou moins, dit Hill. Le fait est que si le SHIELD était aussi bien infiltré, alors il y a de fortes chances pour que toutes les instances du pays le soient aussi. Il faut faire table rase et recommencer, avoir un SHIELD plus petit, mais sûr.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Demanda Natasha. Les agents du SHIELD sont formés pour dissimuler et mentir.

\- C'est là que nous avons besoin de vous, Loki, avoua Fury. Le mensonge et la ruse sont certains de vos ministères. Vous nous serez d'une très grande aide. »

Loki voulut protester, refuser l'offre qui lui était faite, mais elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle regarda son fils, lisant avec attention de vieux comics Captain America prêtés par Stark, un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Elle regarda Sigyn, puis Natasha qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Vous me feriez confiance pour cela ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je vous ai fait confiance pour le Projet Insight, et je n'ai pas regretté ma décision, dit gravement Fury. »

Loki s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un au hasard Stark, fasse une remarque, tente de dissuader Fury, ou pose une question, mais rien ne vint. Tous attendaient sa décision en silence.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Ces gens lui faisaient confiance, malgré son passé, malgré sa violence, malgré leur inimité. Elle en était à la fois étonnée et contente.

« D'accord, dit-elle.

\- Très bien, fit Fury comme s'il avait toujours été sûr qu'elle allait accepter. Coulson, je vous charge du SHIELD ici, aux États-Unis. Je sais que je vous lègue un beau merdier, mais vous aurez les Avengers derrière vous, et la putain de Déesse de la Ruse. Je pense que vous vous en sortirez.

\- Monsieur, intervint une voix dans le plafond. L'agent Barton demande à accéder au penthouse.

\- Fais-le monter, JARVIS, répondit Stark.

\- Est-ce votre fameuse Intelligence Artificielle ? Demanda Loki. Plutôt impressionnant.

\- Wouah ! Fit Stark. Un compliment de la Déesse du Mal ! Je me sens flatté.

\- Je ne suis pas la Déesse du Mal, gronda Loki. Je suis la Déesse du Chaos, du Mensonge, de la Ruse, du Feu, mais pas du Mal. »

A côté d'elle, Natasha cachait son sourire dans sa main.

« Il est possible que tu l'ais déjà mentionné avec nous, rit-elle à ses dépends.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise, dit Loki. »

Il y avait une sorte de supplication dans cette phrase qu'elle aurait voulu camoufler. Natasha posa sa main sur son avant-bras, comme pour la rassurer.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Clint Barton. Celui-ci semblait avoir traversé l'enfer, à sa façon d'être habillé. Il portait des habits sales et usés, une casquette de base-ball sur la tête, et une barbe de trois jours. Il posa un grand sac de sport sur le sol, et s'avança dans la pièce. D'un pas rapide, quoique fatigué, il s'avança vers leur petit groupe et tomba quasiment dans les bras de Phil, avant de se redresser et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Je l'ai mérité, admit Phil en se massant la mâchoire.

\- Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave …, continua Barton avant de respirer profondément. Ok, je suis concentré. Toi, toi et toi, dit-il en désignant tour à tour Wilson, Sigyn et Loki, je ne vous connais pas. Vous êtes qui ?

\- Ces deux personnes nous ont aidés à empêcher des millions de morts aujourd'hui, dit Rogers prudemment. Voici Sam Wilson, alias Falcon, et Lok Tjuv. Et la dernière est la femme de Lok.

\- La mutante qui fait de la magie ? Fit Barton. Du département Recherche et Développement ?

\- Oui, continua Rogers en parlant de plus en plus lentement. »

Barton commençait à froncer des sourcils, bien conscient que Rogers s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu dire un mot, une voix d'enfant retentit.

« T'es Hawkeye ! S'exclama Narfi beaucoup trop ravi d'avoir ses héros préférés dans la même pièce que lui. Aya ! Tu as vu ?

\- Oui, minn elska, sourit Loki en réceptionnant son fils sur ses genoux. J'ai vu.

\- Il manque plus que Hulk et Oncle Thor, s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

\- Tu as déjà fini les comics que t'a prêtés Tony ? Demanda Loki histoire d'éloigner son fils d'une conversation qu'il devinait houleuse.

\- Non, mais … c'est vrai que tu as donné un coup de poing à Hitler ? Demanda-t-il à Rogers qui sourit avec indulgence.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit le héros. J'ai dû me contenter de battre le Crâne Rouge.

\- Cool ! »

Puis Narfi rejoignit la pile de comics, déjà bien entamée.

« Oncle Thor ? Répéta Barton une menace dans la voix. Tu es qui putain !

\- Je suis Loki, comme vous l'avez déjà deviné, avoua-t-elle.

\- Loki … en femme. »

Barton se tourna vers Phil, et à l'expression de l'agent, il comprit que tout ceci n'était pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

« Putain, j'y crois pas, fit-il. Vous avez recruté Loki. D'entre toutes les personnes de l'univers, il a fallu que ce soit lui.

\- Elle, corrigea Natasha. »

Barton la fusilla des yeux, mais elle soutint son regard, d'un air dur et inflexible. Il détourna la tête après de longues secondes avec une exclamation dégoûtée.

« Ce n'est pas une trahison, dit Natasha d'une voix sûre. Loki nous a aidés durant cette crise. »

Elle raconta succinctement les événements des deux derniers jours, mettant l'accent sur Loki sauvant sa vie et celle de Rogers. A la fin du récit, Barton tirait toujours la tronche, mais s'était assis et semblait prêt à discuter.

« Au fait, fit Stark. Ça vaut, ce que ça vaut, mais Thor est ici, sur Terre. Il habite avec Foster, à Willowdale, en Virginie. »

Immédiatement Loki se rembrunit.

« Il serait vraiment content de reprendre contact avec toi, insista Stark.

\- Nous reprendrons contact avec Thor à un moment que je jugerai plus opportun, cassa Loki d'une voix sèche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas Tony ? Fit Sigyn avec perspicacité. »

Immédiatement, Loki se tourna vers Phil, une interrogation sur le bout des lèvres.

« Je ne sais absolument rien, affirma l'agent.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Dit Stark. Je vais l'appeler. Il n'a qu'à venir manger ici ce soir.

\- Non, refusa Loki. Il n'en est pas question.

\- Il ne te ramènera pas sur Asgard, dit Natasha. Il est ici depuis des mois. Il n'a aucune envie de rentrer.

\- Comment cela ? S'étonna Loki. Il est censé prendre la couronne très prochainement. Pourquoi serait-il ici ? Il n'est pas si amoureux de Foster, au point d'en abandonner son Royaume.

\- Je vais l'appeler, conclut Stark. »

Pendant qu'il composait le numéro sur son Starkphone, Loki se tourna vers Natasha.

« Tu sais, dit-elle très sérieusement. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, admit l'espionne. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

\- Comment ais-je pu sortir de la boucle ? Demanda Fury. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Seuls les Avengers sont au courant, expliqua Barton. Du pourquoi Thor est sur Terre.

\- Vous me faites peur, admit Loki qui perdait peu à peu son assurance. »

Enfin quelqu'un décrocha de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« C'est Tony, Point break. Devine qui mange chez moi ce soir, avec tous les Avengers, un revenant, un fantôme et un esprit frappeur. Ton frère, ta belle-sœur, et ton neveu. Enfin quand je dis ton frère, là, c'est plutôt ta sœur. Ok, vole pas trop vite. »

Ce furent probablement les trois quarts d'heure les plus longs de la vie de Loki. Pendant cette attente, Phil et Sigyn firent de leur mieux pour apaiser Barton. Natasha resta à côté de Loki, silencieuse, mais en soutien important. La gorge de Loki était serrée, et franchement, elle ne se sentit pas du tout capable de tenir une conversation. Dans sa tête de multiples scenarii défilaient. Thor s'était fait bannir à nouveau. Il s'était disputé avec Odin et avait perdu son titre de Prince Héritier. Il avait mis Foster enceinte et avait décidé de rester sur Terre pour élever l'enfant. Asgard avait été envahie et Odin n'était plus Roi.

Quand Thor se posa sur la piste d'envol d'Iron Man, la boule d'angoisse dans la gorge de Loki manqua de l'étouffer. D'autant plus quand son frère passa la porte, non pas de son habituel pas conquérant en vociférant sa joie, ou sa colère ou toute autre émotion qu'il pourrait ressentir, mais humblement, presque discrètement. Était-ce vraiment Thor ?

Il salua tout le monde, émettant à peine une certaine surprise quant à la survie de Phil, puis se tourna vers Loki.

« Loki, demanda-t-il doucement. Puis-je te parler ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la chambre que tu as utilisée l'autre fois Point break, proposa Stark sans son sarcasme habituel. »

Le court voyage en ascenseur fut particulièrement étrange et gênant. Loki ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle attendit donc qu'ils soient arrivés, mais quand elle voulut parler, Thor fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué Loki, dit-il doucement. »

Pas de câlin 'poulpesque', pas de grandes déclarations sur leurs liens familiaux. Juste ces quelques mots qui atteignirent Loki aussi sûrement qu'une flèche de Hawkeye atteint sa cible.

« Si tu préfères ta forme féminine, cela n'est pas un problème pour moi, continua-t-il. Je voulais juste … Étais-tu sur Midgard tout ce temps ?

\- Oui. Que se passe-t-il Thor ?

\- Plus rien, désormais, répondit le guerrier au marteau. Mais tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Mère … »

La voix de Thor se brisa, et le cœur de Loki cessa de battre.

« Mère a rejoint les plaines verdoyantes du Walhalla, finit Thor la voix rauque et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quand ? Souffla Loki. Comment ? Que …

\- Pendant la Convergence, expliqua Thor. Elle s'est battue contre Malekith le Maudit, et a péri sous ses coups. Elle s'est vaillamment défendue, mais ce ne fut pas assez. »

Le monde de Loki s'effondrait brutalement. La tête lui tournait, son cœur battait trop vite, elle respirait trop fort, et alors qu'elle pensait s'écrouler sur elle-même, Thor la prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'étreignit gentiment. De lourds sanglots déchirèrent alors sa gorge, tandis que Thor la soutenait au sens propre comme au figuré.

« Père m'a accordé le droit de venir vivre sur Midgard pendant quelques temps, dit Thor quand les sanglots de Loki se firent moins douloureux. Il m'a chargé d'un message pour toi. Au cas où. »

Loki se décolla doucement du torse de son frère.

« Je n'ai rien à dire à Odin, souffla-t-elle entre deux hoquets. »

Elle essuya ses joues et se fit l'effet d'être une enfant. C'était vraiment son impression, d'être redevenue une enfant. Une enfant qui avait perdu sa mère bien-aimée, et qui perdait ainsi le seul pilier d'amour inconditionnel qu'elle ait jamais connu.

« Il voudrait que tu reviennes. Il te considère toujours comme son … enfant et il souhaite ton retour à Asgard, à ta place de Prince … Princesse. Je ne te demande pas de considérer l'idée. C'est juste le message.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Murmura Loki. Elle était la seule à … Et je ne l'ai pas revue. Je ne pourrais jamais lui demander pardon. Pourquoi Thor ?

\- Elle protégeait ma compagne, avoua Thor une énorme culpabilité gravée sur ses traits. Elle protégeait Jane qui portait l'Ether en elle. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de l'avoir mise en danger. Je suis tellement désolé Loki. »

Cette fois, c'était Thor qui pleurait. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, jusque dans sa barbe.

« Sèche tes larmes mon frère, dit piteusement Loki qui ne supportait pas le voir ainsi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Le Maudit ne souhaitait que la destruction d'Yggdrasil et le retour au néant. Tu as réussi à l'en empêcher, ce qui est un exploit. Mère était une battante, elle est partie comme elle l'a toujours souhaité, les armes à la main.

\- Tu as raison. Puis-je t'appeler ma sœur ?

\- Oui, tu peux, accorda Loki avec un sourire un peu mouillé.

\- Remontons-nous ? Proposa Thor.

\- J'aimerais … être un peu seule si tu le veux bien, demanda Loki. »

Thor hocha simplement la tête, avant d'étreindre une nouvelle fois sa sœur, puis prit l'ascenseur en sens inverse.

Restée seule, Loki s'assit sur le grand lit impeccablement fait, le regard dans le vague. Elle se sentait dévastée. Est-ce que son monde venait de rétrécir ?

Était-ce de sa faute ? Si elle ne s'était pas évadée, si elle n'avait pas quitté Asgard, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Certainement. Elle aurait pu discuter avec sa mère, car Odin n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à sa femme sur le long terme. Elle finissait toujours par avoir gain de cause, quitte à passer par des chemins détournés, utiliser la ruse et la malice, voire à mentir parfois. Loki n'avait eu qu'à apprendre de sa mère, et à magnifier la fourberie en machiavélisme.

De nouveau, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Ce n'était plus de lourds sanglots, juste un flot ininterrompu d'eau salée, emportant avec lui les souvenirs les meilleurs, pour ne laisser qu'une sourde culpabilité et des regrets visqueux et collants.

Elle entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir dans le couloir, et Loki s'attendit à ce que Sigyn entre, mais à la place, ce fut Natasha qui s'avança dans la chambre.

« Hey, dit-elle doucement. »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle s'assit à côté de Loki et lui prit la main. Le geste était doux, presque tendre. Les deux femmes crochetèrent leurs doigts ensemble, regardant leurs mains posées sur la cuisse de Natasha.

« Comment était-elle ? Demanda l'espionne.

\- C'était la personne la plus … commença Loki. Mais tous les qualificatifs du monde ne lui rendront pas hommage. Elle était mon pilier, celle qui m'a toujours témoigné de la fierté, de l'amour. Comment vais-je faire, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là ?

\- Comment as-tu fait pendant presque un an et demi ? Remarqua Natasha.

\- Elle était là d'une certaine manière. Elle veillait sur moi.

\- Et pourtant, contra Natasha sans développer.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, soupira Loki. Et tu as certainement raison. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Dans mon esprit, je pouvais la voir à tout moment. Rentrer à Asgard me paraît presque … impossible maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. »

Les larmes qui s'étaient taries reparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Natasha l'enlaça, murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

« Je suis là, disait-elle à son oreille. Je suis là, Loki. »

Loki la crut. Elle était là, à la soutenir, la consolant, lui tenant la main, lui caressant les cheveux. C'était efficace, doux, affectueux. Quand Loki se décolla d'elle, Natasha essuya ses larmes avec un petit sourire.

« Tu n'es pas seule, dit l'espionne. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Sigyn et Phil, et mon dieu il faudra que tu me racontes comment ils en sont venus à se tourner autour. »

Loki eut un petit rire étranglé.

« Tu as retrouvé Thor. Il t'aime tu sais, ton abruti de grand frère. Tu lui as atrocement manqué. Tu as Narfi. Ton fils est adorable et tu es son modèle. Tu as réussi à obtenir le respect de Steve, et franchement, c'était pas gagné. On ne fait pas plus loyal que Captain America. Et tu m'as moi. Je suis ton amie maintenant. Et si tu le permets, j'aimerais être un peu plus que ça. »

Avec des gestes lents, elle passa le pouce sur la bouche de Loki, dans une caresse tendre. Loki fronça les sourcils.

« En deux jours ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Natasha sourit.

« En deux jours. Deux jours incroyablement longs. Tu m'as touchée Loki. Tu étais bien plus vraie, bien plus sincère que pendant notre première rencontre. Lorsque nous essayions de mentir à l'autre et à nous-mêmes.

\- Je croyais que l'amour c'était pour les enfants, dit Loki.

\- Ça l'est, sourit Natasha encore une fois. Mais rien n'empêche les adultes d'être de grands enfants. »

Elle posa une main sur la joue de Loki, caressant sa peau avec son pouce, et Loki fit le dernier pas. Elle combla la courte distance entre leur deux visages et posa ses lèvres fines sur la bouche pulpeuse de Natasha.

Quand elles remontèrent, elles firent attention de ne pas paraître trop proches. Ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment pour ça. Les Avengers s'étaient éparpillés dans l'étage, et Bruce Banner était arrivé. Il parlait avec Narfi, lui montrant quelque chose dans un livre. Quand son fils entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, Narfi se tourna vers elles.

« Aya ! S'exclama-t-il. Il y a tous les Avengers maintenant !

\- J'ai vu mon cœur, répondit Loki souriante. Bonjour Docteur Banner.

\- Alors, c'est vrai, vous êtes Loki ? Fit le physicien incertain.

\- Oui. Narfi, minn elska, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

\- Oh, fit-il d'un air incertain. Mais Tony a dit qu'on pouvait manger ici. Avec Oncle Thor ! »

Loki hésita.

« Allez, vous pouvez rester ici pour la soirée, intervint Natasha. Tu viens de sauver le monde Loki, tu mérites une pause. Comme cela tu pourras découvrir tes nouveaux alliés et amis. »

Il y eut un éclair de compréhension dans le regard de Banner, et le scientifique sembla se détendre.

« Ne laissez pas Tony toucher à une casserole, sourit Banner. »

* * *

 _ **J'ai envie de dire : ENFIN ! Ça a été long, mais c'est bon, il y a eu le premier bisou !**_

 _ **On approche de la fin, la prochaine partie sera la dernière !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Les Fugitives**

 **Partie 8 (et fin)**

Loki sortit de la cellule de Barnes, en finissant de noter ses conclusions, un porte-note calé sur son bras. Depuis deux mois, elle rendait visite quasi quotidiennement à l'ancien tueur d'HYDRA pour évaluer ses progrès. Barnes était de plus en plus stable, même si encore à ce jour, il pouvait être pris de véritables crises de rage, détruisant tout autour de lui. C'était pourquoi, malgré les protestations de Steve, sa cellule était plutôt spartiate.

En deux mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Les Avengers étaient désormais indépendants, milice privée dotée de super-membres dont certains avaient de super-pouvoirs. Stark Industries finançait absolument tout, et de grandes campagnes de dons avaient eu un succès planétaire quand il avait fallu trouver d'autres fonds pour la construction de nouveaux locaux, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de New-York.

Le SHIELD, sous la houlette de Phil, se reconstruisait, d'abord dans l'ombre, puis de plus en plus en lumière. Lentement mais sûrement, de nombreux membres hauts placés de l'administration, de la politique, de la justice, étaient arrêtés comme membres d'HYDRA. La purge se poursuivait, et Phil était des plus efficaces. En parallèle, il courtisait Sigyn dans les règles humaines un peu vieillottes, mais l'Asyne se laissait faire volontiers. Ils allaient au théâtre, au cinéma ou au restaurant, et Loki profitait de ces soirées pour inviter Thor parfois, rattraper le temps perdu, reconstruire leurs liens fraternels. Narfi était toujours très content de voir son Oncle, même s'il n'était pas idiot et sentait qu'entre son Oncle et son Aya, les choses n'étaient pas complètement détendues.

Et puis il y avait Natasha. Entre elles, c'était à la fois compliqué, et extrêmement simple. Elles se voyaient régulièrement, mais seulement quand l'envie leur en prenait. Souvent à la fin d'une mission de l'espionne, pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Elle était aussi invitée le dimanche matin, pour le brunch traditionnel. Si au départ, ces réunions avaient semblé étranges, la décontraction de Narfi avait détendu l'atmosphère. Loki s'était sentie bêtement autorisée par son fils à fréquenter Natasha, et ne s'en était pas privée. Mais si Phil et Sigyn sortaient comme des humains ordinaires, Loki n'osait pas proposer cela à l'espionne. D'une part parce que Natasha était une Avenger, et qu'elle était souvent reconnue dans les rues, même à New Haven, et puis parce que Loki, jusqu'ici, ne s'était pas sentie prête à assumer vouloir être avec quelqu'un.

L'avantage de fréquenter une espionne profileuse, était que celle-ci comprenait bien avant Loki ce qu'elle ressentait et pourquoi. Natasha était extrêmement patiente, mais savait également quand elle pouvait pousser un peu la Déesse du Chaos vers ses retranchements. Si bien que Loki avait accepté de sortir dîner au restaurant le soir-même et cela emplissait ses pensées.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Steve en la croisant dans le couloir. »

L'interruption obligea Loki à revenir au temps présent, et à ne plus rêvasser à sa belle rousse.

« C'est un bon jour, répondit-elle. Il supporte très bien le nouveau traitement hybride, mieux que je ne l'espérais. Qu'a dit le Congrès ?

\- Ils veulent toujours un procès, répondit Steve avec colère. Mais ce sera une mascarade ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est un bouc émissaire pour les dédouaner de leurs propres erreurs. »

Depuis la fuite des millions de documents classés Secret Défense par leur petite équipe, le pouvoir gouvernemental n'avait pas été tendre avec eux. Natasha et Steve avaient dû comparaître devant une commission extraordinaire du Congrès pour répondre à des questions. Si Natasha s'en était sortie haut la main, Steve avait été un peu moins brillant, reportant les accusations sur les membres du Congrès eux-mêmes. Quelques membres de la Commission l'avaient très mal pris et faisaient tout pour pourrir la vie de Captain America depuis. Et cela commençait par mettre Bucky Barnes derrière des barreaux, voire sur la chaise électrique. Un grand nombre de personne, Stark en tête, faisaient pression pour faire abandonner aux membres du Congrès leurs velléités, mais c'était un combat de tous les instants.

« Au moins, temporisa Loki, ils ont abandonné l'idée de la peine de mort. Bucky sera certainement reconnu non responsable de ses actions. Le juge n'est pas un proche du Congrès, c'est déjà ça…

\- Et il sera enfermé dans un asile, parce qu'incapable d'évoluer en société, soupira Steve.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tenta Loki. Il ne peut pas sortir sans escorte, et loge dans une cellule avec une porte blindée et des murs renforcés. »

Steve se renfrogna.

« Les avocats de Tony savent ce qu'ils font, ne t'inquiète pas Steve, tenta de le rassura Loki. »

Rassurer les gens n'était pas vraiment une capacité naturelle pour elle. La moue de Steve la conforta dans cette idée.

« Ça n'est pas de sa faute, marmonna Steve abattu. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

* * *

« Sigyn et moi avons décidé de retourner momentanément sur Asgard, afin de demander l'annulation de notre mariage. »

L'annonce était importante. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans que Loki, sa femme et son fils avaient fui la cité éternelle et s'étaient établis sur Terre. Depuis, Sigyn était officiellement en couple avec Phil, et Loki filait un amour tranquille avec Natasha. Leurs deux conjoints étaient présents, ainsi que Thor, qui serait celui qui les conduirait devant le Père de Toute Chose, Stark, qui s'était plus ou moins désigné comme ami de la famille, au grand plaisir de Narfi, et Steve, bien sûr.

« Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? Demanda ce dernier. Rentrer à Asgard, même pour un court moment peut être … »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le retour à Asgard pouvait être tellement de choses. Dangereux, pour Loki comme pour Sigyn, décevant, surprenant. Loki angoissait de retourner dans le Royaume qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir Odin, mais elle avait aussi besoin de rompre son mariage, afin que toutes deux puissent continuer leurs vies.

Elles avaient déjà organisé tout ce qui était possible. Narfi serait gardé par Phil et Natasha, à la tour Stark, si Tony acceptait bien entendu. Thor irait avec elles, les protégeant d'une potentielle vindicte de la noblesse, et des décisions du Père de Toute Chose.

Tous acceptèrent les rôles que les deux femmes leur distribuèrent, puis Steve dût partir. Bucky allait avoir droit à sa première sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique où les juges l'avaient envoyé. Les médecins l'avaient récemment jugé apte à réintégrer progressivement ce que les professionnels appelaient un milieu ouvert. Steve, qui avait dû se battre pour avoir un simple droit de visite lors de l'enfermement de son meilleur ami, était extatique. Bien entendu, Bucky devrait rejoindre l'hôpital le lendemain matin, mais c'était un immense pas en avant. Reconnu coupable mais non responsable des meurtres dont il avait été accusé, lors d'un procès ultra-médiatisé, et expédié en quatrième vitesse, la peine prononcée avait été l'obligation d'un enfermement médical provisoire. Désormais, c'était le Directeur de l'hôpital qui tenait la vie de l'ancien assassin dans ses mains, et cela frustrait Steve au plus haut point.

Si au début, la communication entre Steve et le Directeur Skivorski passait très mal, le Capitaine des Avengers apprit à se montrer moins sur la défensive dès qu'il s'agissait de Bucky, et grâce entre autre à un psychiatre travaillant pour le SHIELD, ils parvinrent à un certain nombre d'accords, notamment sur la régularité des visites, et sur d'éventuelles sorties.

Steve s'éclipsa donc, souhaitant bon courage et bonne chance à Loki et Sigyn, puis partit chercher son meilleur ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était au tour des deux Æsir et de la Jötunn de dire au revoir. Loki et Sigyn serrèrent leur fils contre elles, lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Elles ne savaient pas si elles pourraient rentrer sur Terre dans un jour, une semaine ou un mois, et cette incertitude les tuait, mais pour rompre un mariage sur Asgard, il fallait la présence des deux personnes concernées.

L'un comme l'autre étreignirent leur nouveau conjoint, répétant des promesses d'amour et de retour prochain. Puis, il fallut partir. Dans le jardin, sous un discret sortilège d'illusion, Thor appela Heimdall, et le Pont Arc-En-Ciel s'abattit sur eux.

L'arrivée dans l'habitacle du Bifröst procura à Loki l'étrange sensation de rentrer à la maison. Une maison hostile et terrifiante, mais un foyer tout de même. L'accueil de Heimdall fut solennel, mais pas inamical. Loki savait que Thor était brièvement revenu afin de préparer leur venue.

« Le Père de Toute Chose vous attend dans ses appartements, déclara Heimdall en s'adressant essentiellement à Thor. »

Auparavant, cela aurait hérissé Loki, d'être ignorée de la sorte. Maintenant, eh bien il serait malhonnête de nier qu'elle ne ressentait pas un peu de colère, mais elle fit en sorte que cela ne se voit pas. Et puis, elle était contente de ne pas être accueillie par les Einherjars.

Odin souhaitait les recevoir dans les appartements royaux, réfléchit-elle en montant dans la calèche flottante qui les mena au Palais. Cela signifiait que tout ceci resterait privé. Ce ne serait pas un second procès, tout aussi injuste que le premier. Mais cela ne desserra pas le nœud d'angoisse logé dans sa poitrine. Sigyn posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, lui souriant doucement. Thor menait la calèche et ne vit rien. Pas que Thor ait le moindre sens de l'observation dès qu'il s'agissait des sentiments d'autrui de toute façon.

Leur petit groupe fut introduit dans les appartements royaux par deux Einherjars qui ne semblèrent pas plus surpris que cela de la présence de Loki en femme, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient pas reconnue, et de Sigyn. Odin était assis sur son fauteuil préféré. Celui qui était interdit aux enfants. Ce souvenir la fit sourire imperceptiblement. Un des jeux préférés des deux princes des siècles plus tôt, était de s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil et d'y rester le plus longtemps possible, avant de se faire chasser par leur nourrice, leur mère ou Odin lui-même. Ce fauteuil, dans les quartiers familiaux, était une sorte d'extension du trône, sauf que le trône était un artefact magique, et qu'il aurait été dangereux pour les deux très jeunes princes de s'y asseoir. Ils avaient donc reporté leur fascination sur le lourd fauteuil de velours gris argenté.

« Père, salua Thor en portant son poing droit sur son cœur et en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Odin se leva. Ses mouvements étaient difficiles et lents. Pour une raison inconnue à Loki, ce fut un crève-cœur pour elle de voir le vieux Roi dans cet état.

« Thor, mon fils, répondit Odin enfin droit. Loki, mon … »

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être préfères-tu que je t'appelle ma fille désormais. »

Loki se garda bien de cracher qu'Odin n'était pas son père. Elle n'était pas là pour reprendre une querelle destructrice et douloureuse. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Princesse Sigyn, continua Odin.

\- Père de Toute Chose. Merci de nous recevoir.

\- Si vous permettez, Thor, Sigyn, j'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec Loki avant toute autre chose. »

Les deux Æsir acquiescèrent tout en regardant Loki qui avait contracté la mâchoire. Elle ne voulait pas être seule avec le Roi.

« Assieds-toi s'il te plaît Loki, invita Odin quand les deux autres furent partis. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler à quel point tu me détestes, ou m'attaquer sur l'injustice qui a pavé ta vie. Je sais tout cela. Ce n'est pas cela que je voudrais évoquer avec toi. »

Loki le foudroya du regard, mais sa curiosité fut piquée quand Odin lui tendit un paquet entouré de tissu ficelé.

« Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce sont les carnets de ta mère. Ses notes, ses recherches en Magie, ses réflexions. Je ne les ai pas lus, mais elle voulait que ce soit toi qui en hérites. »

Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Loki. Des mois s'étaient écoulés pourtant depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de la vaillante Frigga, mais la peine restait toujours vive en son cœur. Loki prit le paquet, dans lequel elle sentit les parchemins et les carnets, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse et fragile du monde. Une main à plat sous le paquet, la deuxième à plat également au dessus, elle tenait le tout fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se maudit de n'avoir pas su rendre sa voix plus ferme. Elle sonnait pathétique et triste. Ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'elle voulait renvoyer à Odin.

« Lors de son agonie, continua le vieux Roi, les derniers mots de ta mère ont été pour toi. Elle aurait été tellement heureuse de savoir que tu as trouvé un équilibre sur Midgard.

\- Peut-on en venir à la raison de notre présence ? Le coupa-t-elle ne souhaitant pas partager la moindre de ses peines avec Odin.

\- Loki, s'il te plaît, insista le Souverain. Je ne souhaite que renouer avec toi.

\- Pas moi, cingla Loki durement. Je l'ai voulu vous savez. Nouer des liens avec vous. Partager juste un peu de la complicité qui vous lie à Thor. Je l'ai tellement voulu pendant des siècles. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je suis ici pour rompre mon mariage avec Sigyn, afin qu'elle et moi puissions vivre en toute quiétude avec nos nouveaux compagnons. Pas pour vous permettre d'alléger vos remords.

\- Tu es cruelle.

\- Vous m'avez forgée ainsi. »

Odin, vaincu, baissa la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Dis-le. Dis-moi tout. Tout ce que tu me reproches. Je ne nierai rien. Je te laisse parler. »

Un peu ahurie, Loki cilla plusieurs fois. Les mots restèrent momentanément bloqués dans sa gorge, mais quand elle se mit à parler, tout se déversa alors sans aucun barrage. Les mots, les sentiments, les rancunes, les déceptions, les peurs, s'écoulèrent de sa bouche. Ses paroles se muèrent en cris, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus colériques. Quand enfin, le dernier reproche sortit de sa bouche, Loki se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes puis s'aperçut que le vieux Roi pleurait aussi.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de prétendre savoir ce que je ressens, cracha-t-elle dans une tentative pour ne pas se sentir touchée par les larmes de celui qui fut son père.

\- Et je ne le prétends pas, dit-il. Mais tu es mon … ma fille, se rattrapa-t-il. Et je t'aime. Je me rends compte que je suis à l'origine d'un grand nombre de tes souffrances, et cela me peine. Je t'aime Loki. Malgré mes actions, et les tiennes. N'en doute jamais. »

Loki se crispa et serra les poings. Ces paroles étaient à la fois un baume sur son âme blessée, et de l'acide sur ses plaies qu'elle venait de rouvrir à coup de cris et de larmes. Elle resta cramponnée au paquet légué par sa mère, à demi-prostrée sur le sofa de l'appartement royal. Elle se sentait revenue en enfance, quand elle se faisait gronder après l'un de ses mauvais tours contre les courtisans. Mais eux n'étaient jamais repris quand ils se moquaient de ses pouvoirs, et de sa passion pour la lecture. Alors le petit garçon, puis l'adolescent qu'elle avait été, fomentait des vengeances toujours plus subtiles, plus rusées, alambiquées. Tous savaient que c'était elle, lui, mais personne n'avait plus de preuve. Cela n'empêchait pas les remontrances.

Car qui à part lui, elle, avait pu remplacer la bière du Jarl Týr par de l'huile de poisson. Qui à part elle, lui, avait pu couper les cheveux blonds de la Valkyrie Sif et les colorer en brun. Qui à part lui, elle, avait pu faire perdre son calme légendaire à la placide Snotra en colorant tout son linge en bleu, elle qui n'aimait que le jaune.

Mais qui se souciait de savoir que Týr s'était moqué des dizaines de fois de la stature frêle de Loki. Qui se souciait des ricanements incessants de Sif et des trois guerriers. Qui se souciait du mépris constant des courtisans.

Frigga s'en était souciée, en lui disant de ne pas s'en soucier. Alors Loki s'était forgé une carapace solide. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Mais depuis que l'amour calme de Natasha l'avait atteinte, son armure se fissurait, et menaçait de s'écrouler. Cependant, pas devant Odin qui avait été le complice borgne de la vindicte noble d'Asgard.

Celui-ci n'essaya pas de prolonger cette conversation, plus douloureuse qu'utile, et fit rappeler Thor et Sigyn.

Rompre un mariage à Asgard était bien différent de sur Midgard. La première raison était la longévité des Æsir ou des Vanir, ou même des Alfes. Pour un membre de ces races immortelles, ou peu s'en fallait, vivre toute sa vie avec la même personne était à la fois rare et peu encouragé. Les mariages trop longs étaient plutôt vus comme des sources de conflits et il n'était pas rare de vivre trois ou quatre mariages différents au cours d'une même vie.

Si bien que rompre un mariage était autant une raison de célébrer qu'un mariage. Les célébrations étaient cependant différentes, car si, pour un mariage les amis et la famille des deux mariés faisaient la fête ensemble, pour un divorce, les deux anciens épousés fêtaient cela séparément.

Mais pour cette rupture en particulier, il n'y eut aucune célébration, juste la cérémonie de séparation. Néanmoins, la cérémonie prenait quelques temps à être préparée, car comme tout mariage, ce genre d'union reposait sur un contrat, qu'il fallait rompre dans les règles de l'art. L'absence de conflit entre les deux parties leur fit gagner quelques semaines, mais la discussion de chaque clause du contrat prit tout de même cinq jours.

D'autant que cela permit à clarifier le statut de Loki, en tant que Princesse d'Asgard, malgré ses méfaits, son évasion et son exil volontaire. Le Père de Toute Chose, afin de ne pas créer d'esclandre au sein de la cour d'Asgard, transforma la peine de prison de Loki en exil sur Midgard, même si cette sentence n'avait pas grand sens. Comme pour Thor, Odin déclara que Loki devait trouver en elle une raison noble et véritable pour revenir dans le Royaume qui l'avait vu grandir.

Loki savait que c'était un pas d'Odin vers elle. En commuant sa peine en exil sur la planète où elle avait élu domicile, et en lui permettant de revenir quand elle se sentirait prête, il la mettait sur un pied d'égalité avec Thor. Cet idiot au grand cœur semblait positivement ravi de ce qu'il appelait 'les progrès entre son père et sa sœur', progrès excessivement minimes, voire qu'il était le seul à remarquer. Mais Loki n'avait plus le cœur à le décevoir et s'était contentée de hocher la tête.

Enfin, après presque une semaine passée sur Asgard, le divorce fut prononcé par le Père de Toute Chose en personne.

* * *

Les deux couples s'étaient mis d'accord à l'amiable à propos de la garde de Narfi. Sigyn vivait déjà plus ou moins chez Phil depuis quelques semaines, et les deux tourtereaux avaient transformé la chambre d'ami en chambre d'enfant, où Narfi avait déjà transporté une partie de ses affaires.

A partir du divorce, Loki trouva le courage de proposer à Natasha d'habiter avec elle à New Haven. En quelques jours, l'espionne déménagea de son petit studio à Washington. Les pouvoirs de téléportation de Loki furent extrêmement pratiques et permirent un déménagement express sans tour de rein.

Le fait d'habiter ensemble débloqua quelque chose en Loki. Ses sentiments devinrent bien plus clairs, sa peur de l'avenir, si elle ne disparut pas, s'amoindrit. Natasha, lucide comme à son habitude, le remarqua avant elle.

« A quoi penses-tu, mon amour, demanda-t-elle. »

Narfi était chez Sigyn et Phil ce soir-là. Le rythme de garde partagée était de deux semaines chez les uns, puis deux semaines chez les autres. Le garçon rentrait le lendemain et Loki était pressée d'entendre à nouveau son fils jouer et crier dans la maison bien vide sans lui. Néanmoins, ces instants d'intimité avec sa compagne étaient les bienvenus.

« Je pensais à nous, à notre futur.

\- Et comment semble-t-il ?

\- Plus radieux que jamais.

\- Mais ? Insista Natasha.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a un mais, râla Loki.

\- Je te connais Lok'. Et tu n'es pas complètement sereine. »

L'espionne s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de la Déesse, et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de sa compagne.

« Dis-moi. »

Distraitement, Loki posa une main sur la taille de sa compagne. Son t-shirt remonta très légèrement, dévoilant sa peau, et la petite cicatrice causée par le Soldat de l'Hiver des années plus tôt. Loki caressa la peau tendre et pâle du pouce, appréciant sa douceur et sa chaleur.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au temps qu'il nous reste, finit-elle par dire.

\- Loki, soupira Natasha en la regardant dans les yeux. Je suis humaine.

\- Je sais ça, répondit-elle avec véhémence. »

C'était dur pour Loki d'aimer une humaine, une mortelle. Elle avait vécu mille ans. Natasha, une trentaine d'années. Elle vivrait encore des milliers d'années, voire des dizaines de milliers. Natasha n'avait devant elle que quelques décennies. Si elle n'était pas tuée en mission.

L'espionne lui caressa la joue du revers de sa main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son attitude calme parvenait toujours à rassurer Loki d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle appréhendait les problèmes bien plus sereinement que la Déesse, et prenait souvent les décisions pour elles deux avec un pragmatisme confondant.

Au premier abord, il était un peu surprenant que Loki se laisse faire ainsi, mais Sigyn avait toujours géré les choses ainsi, et si la jeune Déesse ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Magie, ou de combat, la domesticité avait toujours été gérée par quelqu'un d'autre. D'abord Frigga, pendant longtemps, puis Sigyn, et enfin, désormais Natasha.

Loki rapprocha sa compagne d'elle, dans une étreinte étroite, leurs bassins collés l'un à l'autre. Le nez dans ses cheveux, elle respirait son odeur, mêlée à son parfum. C'était boisé, frais, comme une forêt sous la neige. C'était étrange comme son tempérament et son odeur tranchaient à ce point avec son physique de femme fatale aux cheveux flamboyants.

Cette fois, la main de Loki passa volontairement sous le t-shirt de sa compagne, caressant son flanc, son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était si frêle cette humaine, si fragile, comme tout ceux de son espèce.

« Pas que ce traitement me déplaise, chuchota Natasha à son oreille créant de délicieux frissons sur sa nuque, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire. »

A contrecœur, Loki laissa sa compagne s'éloigner légèrement. Elle replaça ses cheveux, afin qu'ils ne lui tombent plus devant les yeux, et bougea un peu afin de rendre sa position, toujours à califourchon sur Loki, plus confortable.

« Je suis retirée du service actif, dit-elle. A partir de demain, je m'occuperai de la formation des nouveaux éléments entrant au sein du SHIELD.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Loki franchement. »

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'aimait faire Natasha, c'était espionner.

« Il y a plusieurs raisons. D'une part, mon visage est désormais beaucoup trop médiatisé. Déjà à cause des Avengers, mon boulot au SHIELD avait été rendu plus difficile, mais, maintenant, après HYDRA Uprising, les fuites sur internet, et mes différentes comparutions devant le Congrès, sous les caméras, c'est devenu impossible. La deuxième raison, c'est nous. J'aimerais être un peu plus disponible que seulement en rentrant de mission. Je ne me sens plus capable d'attendre pendant des semaines de pouvoir rentrer. Et Narfi a besoin de repères stables. J'aimerai être l'un de ces repères. Enfin, je deviens vraiment trop vieille pour ça.

\- Trop vieille ? Tu plaisantes. Tu es jeune ! »

Natasha eut un sourire énigmatique. Elle posa une main au niveau du sternum de Loki.

« Il est possible que je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi, dit-elle avec une moue craquante. »

Et par les Nornes, elle savait exactement ce que Loki avait envie de lui faire quand elle faisait cette tête-là. Et cela incluait définitivement du rating mature.

« Vraiment ? Demanda Loki. Qu'entends-tu par 'pas complètement honnête' ?

\- Eh bien, je suis une mutante.

\- Est-ce que le monde entier est en pleine mutation ? S'étonna Loki. Chacun semble avoir sa petite mutation mystère. Quelle est la tienne ?

\- Vieillissement ralenti, répondit-elle. Genre, vraiment ralenti. J'ai quelque chose comme 75 ans. Je suis plus vieille que le Docteur Selvig.

\- Quelle est l'expression consacrée sur Terre ? Tu es bien conservée pour une ancêtre.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Natasha en riant. Tu as littéralement mille ans ! Tu _es_ l'ancêtre !

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda Loki plus sérieusement.

\- Fury bien sûr. Pour moi, il est … une sorte de père depuis que le SHIELD m'a recrutée. Il a le même genre de mutation que moi. C'est une mutation rare, mais nous sommes quelques dizaines à être recensés comme vieillissants retardés à travers le monde. Phil sait, bien sûr, et Clint évidemment. C'est tout. Et il y a toi maintenant.

\- Merci, dit Loki en la regardant dans les yeux. Pour cette confiance que tu me portes.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Natasha. Je serai une piètre amoureuse si je ne te faisais pas confiance pour garder mes secrets, au moins les moins lourds. »

Ce que Loki entendit derrière ces douces paroles, ce fut 'j'ai d'autres secrets, mais un jour, je trouverai le courage de te les confier'. Et vraiment, elle voulait lui retourner cette confiance, lui prouver qu'elle aussi était capable de cet acte de foi pour quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était sa compagne. Elle était l'objet de son amour.

Mais Natasha, avec sa clairvoyance habituelle, lui sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut, fit-elle. Ne dis rien. Je n'attends rien en retour. Ne crois pas que je n'attends rien de toi. On ne vit pas un millénaire sans avoir quelques potins croustillants à divulguer. Mais pas ce soir. Je voulais te rassurer au moins un peu, et j'ai réussi. Maintenant, comme récompense, j'aimerai quelque chose qui requiert une utilisation bien plus plaisante de ta langue.

\- A vos ordres, Agent Romanoff, rit Loki. »

Elle s'empara des lèvres de sa compagne, l'embrassant à perdre le souffle et l'esprit. Natasha avança à nouveau son bassin, frottant impudiquement son entrejambe contre le bas ventre de Loki, provoquant quelques étincelles délicieuses dans le corps de celle-ci. L'amour avec Natasha était bien différent qu'avec Sigyn ou n'importe quelle amante que Loki avait connu. Peut-être parce que cette fois, c'était réellement de l'amour qui l'unissait à sa partenaire, un amour constructif, un amour qui voulait aller plus loin que la chambre.

Leurs deux corps étaient si différents. Natasha était petite et Loki si grande en comparaison. Natasha était toute en courbes, et Loki était bien plus en angles. L'une était rousse, l'autre brune. L'une avait le visage en cœur et les lèvres épaisses, l'autre avait le visage allongé et les lèvres fines. L'une avait une taille de guêpe, l'autre avait une morphologie en rectangle. La seule chose qui leur était commune était leurs yeux verts. Pas le même vert cependant, mais c'était un point commun qu'elles aimaient bien.

Elles rompirent leur baiser, affamées de plus, d'autre chose. Leurs mains se faisaient aventureuses, exploratrices voire imprudentes. Sur les vêtements, dessous, tirant les élastiques, remontant les t-shirts, ouvrant les chemises, dégrafant les soutiens-gorge. Rien d'autre qu'un échauffement.

Assez vite, Loki, grâce à sa grande force, souleva Natasha et l'allongea sur le canapé. En quelques mouvements, elle retira le pantalon de l'espionne, alors que celle-ci finissait de retirer son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge. Loki passa deux doigts sur le renflement légèrement humide de la culotte de sa compagne, provoquant un petit halètement de plaisir et d'anticipation. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, la Déesse fit descendre le dernier vêtement de Natasha, le long de ses jambes, s'arrêtant pour embrasser l'intérieur de son genou, là où elle savait se trouver une vieille cicatrice, souvenir d'un ancien combat. Puis, elle passa un coup de langue à la naissance de la cheville, sur une autre scarification. Enfin, la culotte fut jetée au loin. Elles étaient prêtes pour le concert privé qu'elles allaient donner.

« Puis-je faire un usage approfondi de ma langue ? Demanda Loki. »

La réponse fut positive, enthousiaste et immédiate.

Loki embrassa le mont de Vénus, traçant de sa langue de paresseuses arabesques tout le long de l'aine, puis le long de ses grandes lèvres, ne faisant pas mine de vouloir s'intéresser à la vulve palpitante comme un cœur, donnant le tempo. Elle pianota du bout des doigts à l'intérieur des cuisses, jouant une mélodie inaudible mais tellement érotique. Une sonate amoureuse, une sérénade impudique, un menuet pornographique. Elle jouait de sa compagne comme d'un instrument de musique, tirant des sons délicieux à ses oreilles.

Puis, elle joua de sa langue sur la vulve offerte. C'était chaud, humide et un peu acidulé. Sa langue partit en exploration, léchant chaque plis pour obtenir des sons différents, une musique toujours plus crescendo, des variations sur le thème du plaisir.

Les doigts revinrent soutenir la langue, en canon, profitant de l'humidité de la salive, faisant glisser le morceau à l'octave supérieure. Juste un doigt suffit, à l'intérieur d'elle, à changer complètement le morceau joué. On était passé au _forte_ , un doigt de plus, et c'était _fortissimo_. La langue gérait la hauteur d'octave, donnant tantôt des gémissements aiguës, tantôt des râles graves. Les doigts donnaient l'intensité par leur nombre et leur rythme. Deux doigts lents donnaient une ronde. Trois doigts rapides faisaient une trille. Une double croche ? Un mouvement de ciseaux. Une croche pointée double croche, un triolet ou une sicilienne nécessitaient un doigté plus compliqué, à un, deux ou trois doigts, crochetés, écartés, lents ou rapides.

Et soudain, l'apothéose, le point d'orgue, le point d'orgasme. Les chairs se contractèrent, la voix s'éleva dans un _fortississimo_ magnifique et vibrant, pour s'évanouir dans un dernier spasme de plaisir. Le triomphe d'applaudissements de leurs deux cœurs vint saluer leur performance, et telles deux divas disparaissant derrière les lourds rideaux de velours rouge, elles rejoignirent leur chambre, pour un _bis repetita_.

* * *

Loki fit entrer Barton et sa petite famille. L'archer était toujours méfiant en sa compagnie, mais il avait accepté de venir avec sa femme et ses enfants pour cette occasion spéciale. Loki les dirigea dans la maison, leur désignant ce qu'elle appelait le coin des marmots, dans le salon de jeux, où Narfi jouait déjà avec les enfants des voisins. Lila et Cooper furent intégrés en quelques instants et les adultes rejoignirent la terrasse où les festivités avaient lieux.

Les fiançailles de Sigyn et Phil n'étaient pas spécialement une surprise, mais du point de vue de Loki, cela restait une incompréhension. Comme Sigyn pouvait être aussi sereine ? Épouser un mortel n'était pas une bonne idée du point de vue de la Déesse du Chaos, même si elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'unir à Natasha pour des siècles et des siècles. Sigyn avait dit que c'était comme être avec quelqu'un de malade. Chaque instant pouvait être le dernier, alors elle le vivait pleinement.

Mais c'était trop dur pour Loki. Alors, en Déesse de la Ruse, elle avait fomenté un stratagème, et profitait de cet événement qui réunissait tout le monde (même Fury était là), pour préparer un menu très spécial. Essentiellement à base de pommes. Sigyn avait deviné et n'avait rien dit. Thor avait été son complice, et était beaucoup trop excité de désobéir aux ordres d'Odin, comme quand ils étaient petits. Les autres allaient être les 'victimes' de ce petit tour. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des mécontents, et que Natasha allait lui passer le savon de sa vie. Mais elle était prête à beaucoup pour garder ses premiers vrais amis auprès d'elle pour encore quelques siècles.

Après tout, elle était la Déesse de la Ruse. Cela n'avait pas été difficile pour elle de retourner à Asgard, par des chemins détournés, et de s'introduire dans les jardins d'Iðunn.

La célébration était joyeuse et gaie. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, mangeant au buffet, buvant au bar installé à côté. Ils dansaient, riaient, s'amusaient. Sigyn et Phil rayonnaient littéralement de bonheur.

Steve avait profité de la petite fête pour présenter à tous sa petite amie, Sharon Carter, la nièce de feue Peggy Carter, décédée peu de temps après les événements qui avaient rapproché Loki des Avengers. Bucky était là aussi. Définitivement sorti de l'hôpital, il y retournait deux fois par semaine pour ses consultations avec son psychiatre. Loki savait que Steve débattait avec le Docteur Skirovski pour intégrer l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver au groupe des Avengers.

Puis, les voisins repartirent, et Loki put sortir son dessert surprise, une immense tarte aux pommes. Thor souriait tellement en aidant au service, que Phil fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha vers sa future femme et chuchota doucement, mais pas suffisamment pour l'ouïe de la Déesse de la Ruse :

« Est-ce… ce que je pense ? »

Sigyn se contenta de hocher la tête. Phil fit une grimace mais n'ajouta rien. Tous trouvèrent la tarte succulente, au grand ravissement de Loki qui en donna également aux enfants.

Le soir tomba, les enfants furent couchés, et les adultes se préparèrent des boissons chaudes ou un peu plus corsées. Pepper tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Stark de boire trop de whisky. Sigyn fit une grande théière d'infusion calmante. Foster somnolait contre l'épaule de Thor.

Steve changea de place et s'assit à côté de Loki. Il lui tendit une carte magnétique blanche, ornée de l'écusson des Avengers.

« Nous avons retrouvé la trace du Sceptre Chitauri, dit-il. »

Loki fronça les sourcils sans prendre la petite carte blanche et bleue. Sur la terrasse, les autres Avengers faisaient semblant de ne pas suivre ce qu'il se disait entre Captain America et la Déesse, mais Loki n'était pas dupe.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour la suite, continua Steve. Nous en avons discuté entre nous, et à l'unanimité, nous avons décidé de te proposer de faire partie des Avengers. »

Surprise, Loki se tourna vivement vers Barton qui discutait vaguement avec Sam.

« Eh bien, je …, bafouilla-t-elle en prenant doucement la carte tendue.

\- Dis oui, sourit Steve.

\- D'accord, céda Loki de bonne grâce.

\- Félicitation Mrs. Tjuv, dit Fury. Vous êtes promue. »

Loki d'Asgard, membre des Avengers. Ça sonnait bien.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin.**_

 _ **Je suis bien plus contente de la scène de lemon entre Loki et Natasha, que celle que j'ai écrite dans Seul le Chaos est Infini. Donnez-moi vos avis !**_

 _ **Je remercie Obviously Enough qui a corrigé ce qui était à la base un OS, (que j'ai découpé en petites parties pour que ce soit plus digeste), tout en révisant ses partiels. Tu gères ! Bisous !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, d'autant que ce texte sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Un couple atypique, une féminisation d'un personnage habituellement masculin, on ne partait pas sur du canon du tout !**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


End file.
